


Seven Wonders

by monroesherlock



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: American horror story plays a role, Angst, Difficult Decisions, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Witches, derek learns to use his words, it's a big secret, mama stilinski has a secret, mama stilinski was a witch, mentor alan deaton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroesherlock/pseuds/monroesherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Stiles discovers he comes from a long line of witches, accidentally raises the dead, is crowned king of the faeries, and maybe finds his true love.</p><p>Hey, it's been a rough year.</p><p>American Horror Story: Coven inspired. Don't need to watch the show to get the gist of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> First story of the New Year! So I'm not sure what questions to answer. Just ask them now, here on on Tumblr, and I'll blanket answer it in a note next time. 
> 
> This chapter is short but I had to cut it off before we got to the meat of things.
> 
> I can tell you that it takes at the beginning of 3A.
> 
> There are little bits of AHS: Coven in this but not much. Really just the mythology. Enjoy my lovelies!

Chapter One

Stiles had to rub his eyes a few times. Nope. It was still there. Stiles shook his head. He _had_ to be dreaming. There was no way there was a _fucking_ _unicorn_ sitting right outside his widow. It was just standing there, grazing lightly on the grass outside his window. Unicorns didn’t exist and what he’d read said they certainly didn’t venture into urban areas. “Of all the days to be a virgin…” He muttered.

“Um...Dad?” He called. “Have you noticed anything...uh...weird going on outside? Anything outside the ordinary?” He asked.

“No. Why? Is something wrong?” His dad shouted from downstairs.

“Really? You haven’t looked out any of the windows lately? Seen anything...out of the ordinary?” Stiles couldn’t take his eyes of the luminescent white horse. It was definitely still there chewing on a bit of clover.

“Should I have?” John sounded even more confused. Stiles could hear him shuffling around from window to window. So his dad couldn’t see the magical glowing white horse with a fricking horn? It was kind of impossible to miss.

“No...I guess my mind is just playing tricks on me. Sorry.” Stiles rubbed his eyes again and shook his head. No more nipping from his dad’s liquor cabinet before bed.

\---

 

The weirdness didn’t stop there. The unicorn was gone when he woke up the next morning but in its place was a swarm of colorful butterfly looking creatures. The moment he stepped out his front door, they fluttered around him. Stiles gasped. They weren’t butterflies at all! No, they were...they were _tiny people with wings_. Delicate, lattice-like wings flitted around him. Stiles wanted to scream. Why him? Why was it always him?

Their wings were pale greens and violets and pinks, their eyes black and wanting. They took turns staring Stiles directly, looking almost reverent. They tittered loudly, almost sounding like laughter. Stiles couldn’t help it. He buried his hand in his hair and laughed with them.

“Stiles?” His dad was standing in the doorway, a frown on his face. “What are you doing?”

“Dad!?” Stiles whirled around. Keeping his dad out of the supernatural was still priority number one and having these fairy-like creatures on the porch? Probably not conducive to keeping his secret. His father looked even more concerned.

“Everything alright?” He asked slowly.

“Yeah, just kinda looking at these butterflies. You know, taking a moment to appreciate nature and all. Exploring my oneness.” Stiles laughed nervously. He tried to shoo them away but the just nuzzled against his fingers. They were so soft. “Spring is sprung and all.”

“It’s the middle of the fall.” The Sheriff deadpanned. “Stiles, you’re staring at air, son. There’s nothing there.”

John hadn’t seen the unicorn from before either. Stiles dropped his hand. “Yeah, sorry. Guess it was just a trick of the light. I thought I saw some butterflies or something.” Stiles shrugged exaggeratedly. His father didn’t look convinced but didn’t protest.

“If you’re sure you’re alright then. You need to be on your way so you’re not late. _Again_.”

“Yeah! I’m fine! Gotta go to school! Bye, Dad!” Stiles yanked up his backpack and made a mad dash for the jeep, the cloud of winged creatures following him.

\---

The road to Beacon Hills High was much different that Stiles had ever seen before. The trees were somehow greener, the wind crisper. The forest crackled with life around him, his little cloud of winged beings tittering loudly. He could see shadows in the trees, eyes tracing his every movement.

He pulled into the school’s lot and threw his jeep into park. “Are you guys gonna follow me around all day?” He asked them. They just continued to float around tittering loudly to one another in languages Stiles didn’t understand. “I should probably go to Deaton’s in case you guys decide to grow claws and kill me or something.”

“Stiles? Who are you talking to?” Scott had parked his bike next to him. He watched Stiles curiously.

“Myself,” Stiles said hurriedly. He turned to face Scott and had to shut his eyes. It hurt to look at him. “What happened to you, man?” Something was _wrong_ with Scott. Stiles felt as if he could see to his very _core._ The unicorn and the fairy (he supposed they were fairies) had seemed so natural. They were all organic shapes and natural arcs. Stiles wasn’t afraid of the fairies but well... he was afraid of Scott.

Scott was broken and jagged, a gold color the same shade as his beta eyes flickering in and out of focus.

“Whoa, dude. Are you okay?” Scott reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay. I think I need to go see Deaton or something. I’m seeing things.” Stiles replied while keeping his eyes screwed shut.

“Okay sure. We have an English test today. Ms. Blake probably won’t let you miss it.” Scott pointed out. Stiles cracked one eye open. Scott was still flickering, though the light had dimmed. It was more bearable to look at.

“Shit. I can’t miss that. How’d you even remember?” He tried to joke. It sounded hollow even to him.

“Isaac called this morning to remind me. He’s been doing that a lot lately.” Scott shrugged.

“Oh, good on him. Glad you’re making new friends of the wolfy nature, buddy.” He visibly deflated. Scott had been spending more and more time with Derek’s wayward werewolf puppy. Stiles rubbed his temples and pushed past him and into the school building. It was only the third week of school and he could already feel that this year...this year was going to be a nightmare.

\----

The fairies (or maybe they were sprites? Sprites sounded better) had remained rather subdued once his classes began. They were much quieter and instead of chattering, took turns nestling in the curls of his hair. He swatted at them when they occasionally pulled too hard, drawing strange looks from his fellow classmates.

"Good morning class." Jennifer Blake walked into the classroom and the sprites burst into movement, hissing and spitting at her. Stiles dared to look and immediately regretted it. Scott had been uncomfortable but Ms. Blake was unbearable.

"Are you okay, Stiles?" The woman pushed. Her normally sweet voice grated on his ears. “You don’t look well.” There was a lingering darkness flickering around her. Gashes appeared and disappeared in the flesh of her face. The scent of blood pulsed into Stiles' nostrils-

"Gotta go." He slammed his eyes shut jumped up out of his seat. He was going to vomit if he stayed any longer. His head was pounding. He could loosely hear Scott and Lydia shouting behind him but continued to run.

“Stiles-”

“Mr. Stilinski!”

Stiles fled the classroom like there were hellhounds on his heels. He didn’t dare turn around for fear they might actually be there.  

“Wait! Stiles come back!”

\---

He emptied his stomach in the bush nearest the parking lot. “Okay. I need to talk to Deaton _now_.” He told the sprites. They settled on his shoulders and in his hair, purring loudly. It was comforting somehow.

Once he pulled himself back together and wiped his mouth, he loaded himself back into his jeep and started her up. “I can’t live like this.” He muttered. He had to get to Deaton as soon as possible.

He pulled out of the school parking lot and onto the main road. He’d only gone a few miles when it all went dark.

\---

Stiles groaned as he came to. He felt as if he’d run a marathon, his muscles exhausted. There was darkness around him. Damn. When he’d first begun the drive to Dr. Deaton’s office, it’d still been daytime. How long had he been out? There were no pale lights flickering around him so he assumed his little friends had gone on their way like the unicorn from before.

“God...what happened?” He groaned.

“I think you ran off the road. Are you okay?” a voice asked. Stiles was startled to find that he wasn’t alone. There was a woman in the forest with him. She was propped up against a tree, watching him with cool, unblinking eyes.  

“Um…” He began.

“Hey.” Her voice was raspy, probably he supposed, from disuse. She waved a skeletal arm. The flesh was falling off in places but Stiles didn’t see any blood. There was no light around her. While the forest crackled with energy, she was an island of quiet and neutral tones.

“Are you...a zombie? Because that would be awful. I’m not sure I’m ready for that level of shit show yet. I need at least another year to work up to that.” Stiles replied candidly. He went to wipe his forehead and winced. His head was aching.

“I don’t think I’m a zombie. I’ve never actually been one before so...” She smiled slightly, the flesh of her lips dry and cracking. “Your jeep is somewhere up there, I don’t think it’s too damaged.”

“Yeah…” Stiles checked his pockets but found nothing. He fumbled around blindly on the ground.

“It’s next to you, to the right.” Stiles’ hand closed around his cell phone, right where the apparently-not-a-zombie told him it was.

“Thanks.” He replied.

“No problem.”

Stiles laughed hollowly and dialed the all too familiar number. He put the phone to his ear and waited for Deaton to pick up.

“Yeah, hey Doc, you’re not gonna believe this one.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't have access to a computer right now. I'm actually uploading this from my iPad. As to your questions: I will include Erica and Boyd. I miss them so much. All the rest will be explained.

Chapter Two

  
“And where exactly did you find her?” Alan Deaton stared at the woman as if he’d seen a ghost. The cat in his arms mewled loudly in protest at being held so tight. He didn’t seem to notice.

“I don’t remember. I woke up in the middle of the woods and she was just kinda...there.” Stiles shrugged. “She was mostly a skeleton when I first saw her. Now she’s gotten a bit more fleshy.” The girl coughed and a cockroach crawled out of what was left of her nose.  
 

Deaton’s head snapped towards him. “You must have fallen. Your flesh must have touched the bones when that happened.” The Vet muttered contemplatively.

“Um yeah. Sure. Believe it or not, this is actually not the weirdest thing that’s happened to me today.” Stiles admitted weakly.

“Then I think I’d like to hear the rest.”

“I saw a unicorn, like a real unicorn, last night. Fancy horn and all! And then these weird fairy sprite things this morning. They followed me around everywhere." Stiles tried to describe them with his hands. "And I saw something in Scott, something that wasn’t right. It was like the pieces didn’t fit! He wasn't right." Stiles tugged at the ends if his hair. "What's wrong with me?"

“I think I understand what’s going on. I don't know why I didn't see it before. I just assumed..." Deaton's eyes searched his face as if seeing through him.

"I'd really like a straight answer for once. This is kind of my sanity at stake." Stiles pressed irately. "I feel like I'm going crazy. No one else could see what I was seeing. What if I'm losing my mind?"

"You're not. Believe me. You've developed sight. You're seeing the world for what it really is, magic and all. It's a heavy burden to bear." Alan left him standing there and went to the bookshelf in the back of his office. He pulled down one of the more worn looking volumes.

"So you know what this is? That's why I'm suddenly seeing dead people like that kid in the Sixth Sense? This sight crap?" He gestured wildly to the woman sitting on Deaton’s metal table. "This is not natural. Take this 'sight' shit and give it to someone else!"

“I have a name.” She snapped. “It’s Laura.”

Stiles' head snapped towards her, his mouth slightly agape. “No. No way. My luck is not that bad.” He murmured. “Laura? Buried in the woods Laura? Derek Hale’s sister Laura?”

“You know my brother? Is he here? Is he okay?” She perked up for the first time. Stiles could see it now, her dark hair and bright hazel eyes were familiar even behind the rot.

“Jesus, this has been the worst day. I pulled Derek’s sister out of the ground. He’s going to either hug me or kill me. Knowing Derek, he’ll probably kill me.” Stiles sighed deeply. "Why is it always me?"

"We need you to focus, Stiles. Claudia must have put a binding spell on you. Now your powers are spilling out around it." Deaton reached out and touched his forehead. A warm sensation spread throughout his body and a slow contented smile formed on his face.  
Finally, Deaton pulled away.

"There. I've lifted the binding spell. You should feel better now, a bit more in control." Stiles opened his eyes and sighed. Deaton was right. The vet glowed a soft violet color and his hands crackled with power but it wasn't as overwhelming as it had been.

"Claudia was a witch, a powerful one. She could magic her way out of anything. I envied her gifts. It was a dark day for magic when she died." Alan sat down heavily in his office chair. “And now you’re here. I’d assumed you were nil, that there was no magic in you. I see now that I was wrong.”

“My Mom was not a witch. She was normal.” Stiles pushed Deaton away. “I’m not magic. That spark thing from before, that was a fluke. You’re wrong. Maybe psychic or something. I don't know.”

“I thought maybe you could’ve had just a spark of her gift but I was wrong. It’s much more powerful than that. Claudia didn’t tell me-”

“Probably because she wasn’t a witch. My dad would’ve known. I would’ve known.” Stiles replied vehemently. His mother was good and kind. She was one of the last pure parts of his life. She wasn’t apart of this nightmare of a world he’d found himself in. She wasn't drenched in blood like the rest of them.

“I’m not asking whether she was or wasn’t, Stiles. I knew Claudia was a witch. She’d come here from New Orleans after her home was burned by witch hunters. She went into hiding. I should probably call your grandmother-”

“My mom was from Sacramento! My grandparents died in a car crash! You’re insane. This whole thing is insane. I’ve just been on one giant acid trip the last few days. I’m going home to sleep it off.” Stiles threw his hands up and tried to leave.

“Wait! You have to put me back together! I can't let my brother see me like this! He's seen enough death."

Stiles whirled on them both. "You can't honestly believe I can fix her!"

“I have no doubt. You just need to focus. I’ll be here to help you this time.”

“No. Wait. I don’t have powers-”

“I’m deteriorating by the minute. I’d really like actual, you know, skin.” Laura pushed. “So if magic fingers there can put me back together, I'd appreciate it.”

"Stiles," Deaton looked him dead in the eye, "if you don't believe you can do this, prove me wrong. Give it a chance. If nothing happens, I'll let this go." Stiles eyed him suspiciously.

"Fine. I'll try."

"And when it works-"

"If. If it works."

"If it works, you'll sit down and let me explain."

"Fine. We have a deal." Stiles nodded. Deaton turned his shoulders so he was facing Laura.

"Lie down Laura. Stiles, place your hand on her abdomen." The vet instructed.

Stiles did as he was told. He cringed. Looking at Laura had been uncomfortable but touching her just felt wrong. Her flesh crackled and dissolved under his palms.

"I don't like this." He muttered.

"That's death. She's in between life and death, the balance is upsetting you. You need to push the death out of her." Deaton's voice was soft and soothing. "Think of the unicorn, of the sprites. Think of life and push those thoughts into her."

"You make it sound so easy." Stiles griped but he could already feel the peace the sprites had brought him before. It spread from his chest up to his head and into his arms down into the tips of his fingers. Laura was pulling it out of him and into her flesh which was growing softer and more pliant.

"Is it working? I don't want to open my eyes and check."

"It's working. We'll stop for now so you don't get too exhausted. Open your eyes and see your good work." Deaton sounded so far away...Stiles didn't want to go back. He wanted to stay with the spirtes...

He felt a pulling sensation in his abdomen and suddenly, he was back in the office, eyes wide open. Laura sat in front of him, whole, not a bit of bone showing. Her hair didn't quite have its luster but her eyes had their shine. Her skin was pale and she was still thin but when Stiles really looked, her color had returned. She was brittle and broken and fractured like Scott. Stiles shook his head and pulled away.

"Why does she look that way?" He said tiredly. "Like she doesn't fit."

"Hey!"

"Laura is without a pack. Derek and Peter have accepted her death. A werewolf without a pack appears out of place." Deaton explained.

"Huh. That explains why Scott looked so weird too." Stiles whispered. But Scott had been an entirely different level of wrong. Stiles would investigate that later. "I need to call Derek. No wait, I should probably go see him. Best not to break anything like this over the phone. He could do something stupid. Hell, he will do something stupid. I have to stop him from doing something stupid."

"What about me. You should finish with me first. Derek's gonna want proof." Deaton grabbed his arm and sat him down.

“Magic is powerful Stiles. Seductive. Witches are supposed to be the bridge between the human world and the world of magic. Magical creatures flock to them. They were weakened significantly years ago when the daughter of the Supreme vanished.” Deaton sighed heavily.

“I’d lost hope.”

“I don’t understand.” Stiles deadpanned. "You're talking in circles and I have no idea what you're saying."

“This ability. The ability to raise the dead like this is rare and powerful. It hardly ever manifests on its own.” Deaton raised an eyebrow.

“He’s saying you probably have more powers.” Laura offered from her place on Deaton's table. She’d pulled herself up into a sitting position and watched them curiously. Her eyes were tired but pleased. "So finish me up and take me to see my brother. I've missed his stupid face."

\---

Derek greeted him the way Derek greeted everyone, with calm indifference and a hint of disdain.

"What do you want, Stiles?" He said flatly when he opened the door.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and prayed that two showers and Deaton's magic sauce were enough to keep the Alpha from scenting his sister.

"Derek I-" Stiles froze. Derek was...Derek was breathtaking. Unlike the jarring and jagged lines surrounding Scott, Derek was all natural arcs like the unicorn, like the forest. It was the same ferocious nature. There was no mistaking the animal inside but it fit. The wolf belonged.  
The red of his eyes was bright and vibrant, new and brilliant. Stiles felt as if he’d never seen color in his life before.

"Stiles. What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're a werewolf..." Stiles said softly.

Derek's left eyebrow twitched. "Yes. I'm aware. Why are you here, Stiles."

"I mean wow...you really are a werewolf. Like, there's an actual wolf inside of you! I always thought you guys were more man than wolf but wow..."

"Stiles-"

"Derek?" Both Stiles and Derek froze. Laura stood behind Stiles. She looked better, more lively. Stiles wasn't sure he'd ever be able to fully put her back together but this was close.

"Laura...how...what? What is going on?" Derek backed into his apartment and moved to shut the door.

"Wait, Derek!" Laura stuck her foot in the door and yanked it open. “I didn’t mean for things to get so bad between us!” Laura’s voice was quiet. She reached out to touch her brother's shoulder but Derek flinched away. Stiles’ eyes flickered back and forth between them. Derek huddled himself into the corner, his eyes trained solely on the floor. He looked so lost, so terrified, and small. The wolf inside him curled up and whimpered. Stiles wanted to reach out and offer him some sort of comfort. God, this was all his fault.

“Derek, I’m sorry. I treated you so badly. When I died, my last thought was that you would have to live thinking I hated you and I don’t. You’re my brother. I was angry and grieving and I took it out on you.” Laura said softly.

Derek still didn’t respond, still refused to meet his sister’s eyes. Stiles sighed.

“Maybe you should wait outside for a while. I’ll talk to Derek in here.” Stiles told her gently. Laura looked like she wanted to protest but thought better of it. She shot Derek one last parting glance and was gone.

Derek let out a ragged breath Stiles hadn’t realized he was holding. “How is she alive?” Derek whispered fiercely and Stiles lurched back at his tone. He’d never heard Derek sound so vulnerable before, so broken. It was as if the wind had been knocked out of him.

“Derek-”

“How?!”

“Me! I wanted to tell you before she barged in-”

“Stiles! What the fuck did you do!?” The Alpha demanded.

“I’m magic!” Stiles shouted back. “It was an accident! I stumbled over her in the woods and then I accidentally touched her and then she was alive again but not really and then I took her to Deaton-”

“What the fuck, Stiles?! My sister is dead! She’s been dead for years. You can just raise the dead! It doesn’t work that way!” Derek grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard. “You can't just pull my fucking sister out of the fucking ground!”

“Derek stop-”

“What were you thinking-”

“You’re hurting me!” Derek released him quickly and took a step back, his breathing heavy and eyes wide.

“Stiles…”

“Calm down okay? Please. I’m going to stand over there, okay? Get out of your way while I tell you the rest. I really don’t want to upset you more than I have.” Stiles took a few steps back until he was against the wall opposite the older man.

Derek took a few deep breaths and nodded. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I had no right to hurt you. ” He sighed.

“I understand. Okay so, I’ve been seeing things. Like, crazy stuff. Stuff that I didn’t think was real but now…” Stiles shook his head. “anyway, long story short, I’m supposedly a witch. I accidentally brought your sister back. It’s this weird thing called resurgence or some other nonsense. I wanted to ease you into it, give you some time to process, but I guess she got over excited.”

Derek squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his face.

"God, I hate being the Alpha." He groaned.

Stiles placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure this out, Derek. I promise."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can visit me at monroesherlock on tumblr. Comments, questions, and concerns are welcome.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to re-write this chapter over multiple times. The story keeps evolving in my head and I have to keep moving things around. Sorry to inconvenience anyone.

Chapter Three

 

"Deaton says I have a grandmother out there somewhere. My mom always told me she was dead. I kind of want to go looking for her. Maybe she can help me with all of this." Stiles mused over a hot cup of tea. He'd gone through Derek's kitchen and had found a few loose tea bags in the back of one of the cupboards. He brewed them both a cup hoping to calm the Alpha's clearly frayed nerves. He tried not to think about Derek’s hands shaking as he took it.

"What? You think she's going to know something about your sudden ability to raise the dead? And I thought my family had a deep dark secret." Derek snorted derisively before taking a sip.

"Maybe. I think we can both agree that I need to learn to control it. I can't just go waking up all of Beacon Hills Cemetery. I need to do _something._ " Stiles sighed as he lifted the cup to his lips.

"That would probably be for the best." Derek agreed with a nod. “We’ve got enough problems. An out of control witch might just be the tipping point.” They sat in silence for a few moments but it wasn’t as awkward as it had been before.

"I'm sorry about Laura. I thought you'd be happy to see her." Stiles finally admitted sadly. "You...weren't?”

Derek sucked in a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Is there any chance you can just forget that you saw that? I’ll talk to Laura on my own in my own time. I was just getting used to her being dead.”

Stiles pursed his lips. “If you really want me to, I guess I could. Might be good for you to talk about it though.”

“Not today, Stiles.” Derek put his then empty cup on the coffee table in front of them. “Not today.” Stiles waited a few more seconds but the moment between them had passed. He stood up from the couch and stretched out the crick in his back. “Dude, get some new furniture for this place. Something that doesn’t look and feel like it came out of a dumpster.” He laughed awkwardly.

“Don’t call me ‘dude’.” Derek rolled his eyes but Stiles could see the corner of his mouth turn up slightly. He decided he’d count it as a win.

“Night, Derek.”

\---

Stiles had begun to spend a fair amount of his free time at the Vet’s Office. Derek didn’t comment when he had to miss Pack meetings. He knew what Stiles was up to and agreed that it was more important.

Deaton made him train for hours. He was sitting on the floor with a pillow under his ass (it really didn’t help) staring at a simple drinking glass. Deaton insisted he should be able to move it with the power of his mind or some shit.

"You need to use your will, Stiles," Deaton repeated for what felt like the umpteenth time. "Will the glass to come towards you and it will obey."

"I'm thinking the problem is with the glass, not with me. Can't you tell? I'm telepathically shouting at it and it won't move. What do you expect me to do?" Stiles replied spitefully. "I don't know what else to do! I suck at this." He slumped his shoulders with a defeated sigh.

"Do what you did with me?" Laura suggested. "Think about your little pixie friends."

"Sprites. They were fucking sprites okay." Stiles grit his teeth. Looking at Laura for too long gave him headaches. She’d been staying at Deaton’s office. Stiles knew that she had tried to talk to Derek again but the Alpha had refused all of her attempts. Stiles was going to have to talk to him about using his words.

"Sorry. No need to get testy. I’m just trying to help.” She huffed. “Guess you’re going to snap at me too. I’m going to get a fucking drink. Maybe you’ll have made some actual _progress_ when I get back.”

“You can’t get drunk,” Stiles called after her retreating form.

“I can fucking try!” She shouted back. He heard the bell over the office door ring as she made her exit. Stiles took another deep breath.

“Shall we try again?”

\---

Deaton had him neck deep in some of the oldest books he’d ever seen. The pages were frayed and the text a bit faded but he could still read them. Latin, Greek, Hindi, you name it. Some of the text was just symbols, not even real letters. The doctor said he needed to learn all the old languages as quickly as possible if he was going to have any hope of harnessing his powers.

“Words of _Power_ ,” He’d said, “These will help you begin to call your abilities to you. Soon you’ll be able to do magic without them but for now, let them act as reigns.” Stiles had nodded thoughtfully. He spent more time studying magic than he did for school.

So far, he’d neglected to tell Scott (or anyone else really) about his newfound abilities. The Pack was already stressed enough. He didn’t need to add to their drama. Scott was still worried about how to do the ‘friend’ thing with Allison. Stiles didn’t really care if they were friends as long as she refrained from putting any more arrows in people he cared about.

Isaac looked different from Scott _and_ Derek. His lines weren’t as natural as Derek’s but nowhere near as jagged as Scott's. When he stood next to Derek at Pack meetings, it was like two puzzle pieces clicking together. Was this what _pack_ looked like? Isaac looked like an extension of Derek and vice versa. Scott looked even more broken and alone in comparison.

He'd gotten more visits during the night as well. He’d look out his window to see what manner of mythical beasts had come to visit him. Stiles poured over the Bestiary to try and figure out exactly what he was looking at. His archaic Latin was getting better. Usually, the creatures looked as inhuman as possible but occasionally he saw what he would mistake for human men or women. It took a long time for him to realize they were _Elves_. Thank God he’d seen Lord of the Rings or he might have never figured that one out.

Sometimes, they even left him gifts. He’d found a selection of rare gemstones and herbs, a collection of delicately woven fabrics, and a box of decorated talismans that radiated with power.

He shoved them all into an old backpack and stuffed it into the bottom of his closet.

“I don’t understand. What’s calling them to me? I get that it’s a witch thing but this can’t be normal. We’ve met witches before. No one got down on their knees or felt a sudden need to bring them a bag full of diamonds!” Stiles pulled the drawstring on the small sack and poured the stones out onto Deaton’s desk. “My dad’s asking questions that I can’t answer!”

“Stiles please, I promise this is all natural. It doesn’t make sense now but it will. Give it some time.” Alan would attempt to soothe him. “Let’s try to move the glass again, shall we?” And Stiles would try again. The damned thing still wouldn’t move.

\---

There were days when Alan looked at him just as strangely as the creatures. His eyes raked over Stiles like he was something precious, something to be _revered_. Stiles knew that couldn’t be true because he was kind of sucking at the whole witch thing.

“Maybe I don’t have this power.” He finally said after staring at the glass for another hour. “Maybe I can only raise the dead and see weird things.” He lowered his hand. “This isn’t going to work.”

“Stiles, I assure you, you’re going to figure this out. Just breathe-”

“That’s what I’ve been doing!” Stiles snapped irately. “That’s all I’ve been fucking doing. How many times can I breathe at a fucking glass before you get that _I can’t do this?_!” He heard a crash resonate from behind him. He squeezed his eyes shut. “I don’t want to look. Is it bad? It’s bad isn’t it?” He opened one eye to gauge the doctor’s expression.

“Well,” He’d never seen Deaton look so gobsmacked before. “It’s safe to say you definitely have that power. And then some.”

Stiles turned to look at the damage and his mouth fell open. He’d moved the glass. Shattered it was a more accurate description. That and everything around it. The bookshelves were demolished and there looked to be a decent sized chunk of wall missing.

“Shit! I’m so sorry Dr. Deaton. I didn’t mean to!” Stiles plead for forgiveness. Hell, there wasn’t just a chunk missing. He’d knocked through to the foundation of the building!

“It’s alright, really. I underestimated you. But it’s coming in clearer now. I believe I’m beginning to understand I just...I didn’t want to hope.” He sighed. “You should go home now. Get some rest. I have a feeling tomorrow’s going to be a long day for both of us.” Stiles nodded slowly and then fled the Vet’s office trying hard not to wonder what the hell _that_ meant.

\--

            They were in the middle of another Pack meeting. Scott was sitting with Isaac and Allison again and Stiles tried not to think too hard about what that meant. Laura was lurking in the corner as far out of Derek’s line of sight as possible. He agreed that she needed to hear what they had to talk about but that didn’t mean that he actually _wanted_ her there. Derek hadn’t explained the circumstances of her resurrection, just blamed it on the wonder that was Beacon Hills. The remaining Betas had taken his explanation surprisingly with minimal fuss.

              Lydia and Jackson sat together, her head cushioned on his shoulder. Stiles had figured out how to minimize the lights dancing in the room but from time to time they got to him.  Peter was leaning against the kitchen counter looking bored as ever. Occasionally his eyes would flicker to Stiles but the boy was quick to look away. Peter freaked him out.

              “Stiles, have I mentioned you look simply _ravishing_ lately? You’re practically glowing.” Derek stopped talking to shoot his Uncle a devastated look. Peter was eyeing the younger boy in a way that made him distinctly uncomfortable. Stiles squirmed under his gaze.

              “Um…thanks I guess.” Stiles murmured. He cleared his throat. “You were talking about Erica and Boyd? And the Alpha pack. We should definitely keep talking about that.” He nodded to Derek to continue.

              “Right.” Derek looked just as uncomfortable as he felt. “The Alpha Pack is circling Beacon Hills. At this point, we’re not really sure what they want but I have no doubt that they’ll make it known in the coming days. No one should go anywhere alone. We’re strongest when we’re together.”

              Scott snorted loudly. “Yeah, look at how that worked out for Erica and Boyd.”

              “Derek’s right, Scott. We should stick together. Erica and Boyd left the Pack.” Stiles told him gently. “That’s why werewolves act as a pack, right?”

              Derek looked grateful for the intervention. “That’s right. The Pack is safety. We’re strongest when we work as a single unit. Scott, I know you’re against that plan but it’s the best one we’ve got.”

              “That’s not a plan! We just wait for them to come knocking on our door? We should go and face them!”

              “I want to handle this with as little bloodshed as possible. We’ve had enough of that around here lately.” Derek shot him a severe look.

              “I agree.” Stiles nodded solemnly.

              He’d never seen Scott look so betrayed before. “Since when are you on his side? I thought you hated Derek.”

              “I don’t hate him. I don’t hate you.” Stiles protested quickly. He loved Scott (really, he did) but he’d never wanted to strangle him so much. “I disagreed with some of your methods but this plan, I like this plan.”

              “It isn’t even a plan!”

              “Scott, if you don’t like it, you can leave,” Derek told him. “You’ve already said you don’t want to be a part of this pack. I have no power over you.”

              The other’s watched the exchange like a tennis match, waiting to see who would gain the upper hand. Finally, Scott sat back down with an annoyed huff. Stiles released a relieved breath of air.

              “Fine, so we wait them out. What happens when they come knocking on our door?”

              “We ask what they want.” Derek sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Hopefully we can get them to move on through with little bloodshed.”

              “And when that plan inevitably goes to hell?” Stiles quirked an eyebrow at him. “This _is_ Beacon Hills after all.”

              “Then we’ll fight. We’ll fight with everything we’ve got.” The arcs of red around Derek flared brighter than Stiles had ever seen before.

              He had no doubt war was coming to Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm monroesherlock on Tumblr. Hit me up.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles struggles with his control and receives another gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plot is always changing in my head, right? Due to that, you'll notice that the tags have changed a bit. This story will have a bit more AHS than I originally anticipated. Don't worry, you still don't have to watch the show to get it. Everything will be explained.

Chapter Four

"There now. That's a bit easier isn't it?" Dr. Deaton had placed a temporary patch over the hole Stiles had made in the wall while he waited for someone to come and repair it.

Stiles was practicing again. He watched the glass slide back and forth across the wooden table with ease. The magic was just _flowing_. It was like snapping that one time had uncorked the bottle and released his real power. He could move the glass with a single thought. It had only taken a few minutes for him to get it right this time.

"I'm getting better don't you think?" He said after a few moments.

"You are." Dr. Deaton remarked proudly. "You're learning faster than I thought you would."

"When are you going to learn to stop underestimating me?" Stiles laughed lightly. He twirled the glass in midair watching as light reflected and refracted off its surface.

"Maybe we should move on to your next ability. You can finish mastering this one while you work on the next. They go somewhat hand in hand." Deaton suggested.

"What makes you think that I have any more abilities? Maybe this is it. I don’t know about you but I’m happy with just the one. You have no idea how this is going to help in lacrosse. Maybe even the playing field with the werewolves for once." The teenager shrugged, pleased with his progress.

"It doesn’t hurt to try, Stiles. You can put the glass down.” Deaton nodded to him.

Stiles lowered the glass back to the tabletop and pulled his magic away. He turned to face the Vet.

“We're going to try something new now. It shouldn’t be that much more difficult than mastering telekinesis. All I want you to do is to try and light this candle." He set a candleholder with a plain tea candle on the table in front of Stiles.

"Pyrokinesis." Understanding dawned on Stiles' face. "I’ve read about it. It's the ability to control fire with your mind, right? You think I can do that too?"

"I'm almost sure of it." Dr. Deaton assured him. Stiles stared at the candle wick and poured all his energy into it. The magic flooded into his fingers sending crackling tingles up his hands and arms. He sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was surprised when the scent of smoke met his nose. His eyes flickered open. The tea candle was smoking and sparking lightly, not yet to a full flame.

"Yes that's it. Keep going. You can do it." Dr. Deaton murmured the encouragements but Stiles barely heard him. "Keep going." He squeezed his hand into a fist, his nails digging into his palm. He let out a ragged gasp as he tried to call more power into his mind.

“You don’t have to get it today. This is good progress.” The Vet told him gently. He placed a hand on Stiles’ shoulder but the boy shook him off.

“I can do this.” He bit out. “I know I can.”

“What the hell is going on in here? It smells like fire and blood-Jesus! What did he do to himself?!” Laura went to grab his hand but Stiles shoved her away.

“Leave me alone! I can do this, just give me a second!” He could something feel warm and sticky trickling down his face. It took him a moment to realize that his nose was bleeding.

“Stiles-”

“Damn it, I got it!” The wooden table burst into a pillar of flames reaching the ceiling. Laura let out a shriek as Deaton yanked him away from the blaze, breaking his connection. Slowly, the flames began to die down. Laura grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall, pulled the pin, and squeezed the handle covering the flames in white foam.

“What the fuck, Deaton?!” She shouted.

Stiles couldn’t hear her over the sound of himself vomiting all over Deaton’s shoes. The Doctor struggled to keep him on his feet.

“Stiles! Can you hear me? I need you to come back to us.” Deaton propped him up against the back filing cabinet. “Stiles!”

“What’s going on?” Derek was standing in Deaton’s office doorway, a look of horror on his face.

“You’re little friend almost burnt the place down!” Laura snapped at him. “Raising the dead, setting shit on fire? You sure he’s the good kind of witch?” She glared accusatorially at Stiles.

“I thought you said you were just levitating things.” Derek pointedly ignored his sister.

“The fire is new and…a bit harder to control.” Stiles wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Gross.”

“You’re different.” Derek appraised him quietly. He leaned in slightly, taking a whiff. “You don’t smell like you.”

“He smells exactly the same. What are you talking about?” Laura grimaced looking genuinely uncomfortable.

“No, your scent’s changing. It has been for a while but now it’s…”

“What? What? Is there something wrong with me?” Stiles said hurriedly, his eyes searching Derek’s face. “What is it?!”

“Power. If I didn’t know you, I would want to avoid you at all cost. You smell like a predator.” Derek looked distinctly uncomfortable even mentioning it.

“Derek is an Alpha now.” Deaton said quietly answering Stiles’ unsaid question. “His senses are a bit keener than those of other werewolves. Laura’s have been especially dulled due to her death and subsequent resurrection.”

“A predator?”

“It’s a survival instinct. You’re more powerful than you were before. That’s all.” Derek looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in Deaton’s office at that moment. He’d probably used up his word quota for the day.

“You’re magic is growing. You’ll need a new teacher-” Alan began.

“Dr. Deaton I’m sorry! I’ll clean everything up and I’ll pay to have your wall fixed-”Stiles protested. Great, he’d fucked this up too. Now his own teacher was giving up on him.

“Stiles!” Deaton grabbed his shoulder. “That’s not what this is about. The problem is with me, not you. I can’t teach you because I don’t know _how_. You’re _too_ powerful. Your magic is growing at an unprecedented rate and you need someone who can guide you correctly. I’d suggest your grandmother but-”

Stiles gasped. “So she _is_ a witch too? You know where she is? I have so many questions-”

Deaton grimaced. “Stiles, your grandmother…she’s not a kind woman. She was cruel, vicious, and power hungry. I thought before when I believed you to be just a regular witch but now…”

“So what, she’s my Peter or something?” Stiles laughed sarcastically. Deaton’s facial expression didn’t waver. “Wait, she _is_?”

“She’s worse. I get the feeling that the moment she finds out about you, about what you’re capable of, she will try to kill you.”

“But…but why?”

“It’s complicated. Let me make a few calls first. Don’t try to experiment with your powers until we find you a proper teacher.” He held the boys gaze until Stiles gave in and nodded his ascent.

“If you’re done here, we need to get going.” Derek broke the silence. Stiles nodded and followed him out.

\---

“I came to tell you that we’ve set a meeting with the Alpha Pack.” Derek told him. “I figured you still didn’t want anyone to know about the magic so I came myself.” Stiles was busy trying to start his jeep. He turned the key again and the old thing stuttered and spat smoke until Stiles finally gave in with a groan. His head thumped against the steering wheel.

“This has been the worst day.”

“I can give you a ride.” Derek offered quietly.

“You just want to get this show on the road, don’t you?” Stiles snorted. He got out of his jeep anyway and followed Derek to the Camaro.

“Get in, we’re running late. I didn’t count on you almost burning the vet’s office down. We’re meeting at the house.”  He opened the passenger side door and slipped inside. God, he’d always secretly loved Derek’s car.

“We’re meeting in the burnt out shell of your old house that will probably fall over if wind hits it the wrong way? That sounds like a great plan, Derek. Please, tell me more.”

“It’s the best meeting place we have. Less chance of innocent people getting hurt if things do go south.”

“With a bunch of teenagers backing you up during negotiations, I can’t imagine why they would.” Stiles covered his face with his hands. “I wish I could control my powers. Then maybe I could actually help instead of you know…just standing there.”

“You do help. You keep them level-headed. I need you to keep Scott’s mouth under control.”

Stiles barked a laugh. “Easy dude, I’m not a miracle worker.”

\---

They made it to the Hale House before the Alpha Pack luckily. Stiles was nervous but tried not to show it. Oh, who was he kidding? Everyone around him could hear how erratic his heartbeat was.

“Calm down, Stiles,” Derek ordered.

“I’m trying. It’s just, these guys can kill us. They might kill us. There’s a good chance they’re going to kill us.”

“God, _shut up_.”

“For what? Acknowledging the truth?”

“Stiles-” Derek froze mid-tirade, his head snapping up. “Get it under control _now._ ” He hissed so low Stiles almost didn’t hear him.

“Shit.” Even Stiles could hear them now. They were close.

“And to think of the glory this house used to hold.” He heard a voice tsk from just beyond the broken porch.

Derek took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. “Let’s go greet our guest.” He said quietly.

“No need.” The same voice said. There were five of them, four men and one woman. Two of them were (extremely good looking) twins. They were dressed casually, each looking more bored than the next. Each Alpha was shrouded in a hard, incandescent, crimson light. ‘A predator,’ Derek had said. Yeah, Stiles definitely understood the instinct to get the hell out of dodge.

“You’re all so tense.” The one in the middle, the clear leader had a smile on his face. He wore dark-tinted glasses and carried a cane loosely in his right hand. Jesus, the guy was blind. Somehow that made him _more_ terrifying.

“Deucalion, you wanted to speak with us?” Derek began carefully.

“The Alpha.  I said I wanted to speak to the Alpha.” The man corrected cheerfully. “Though I will admit I’m delightfully surprised by the ones you chose to bring with you, Derek. Quite an interesting mix.”

“Didn’t know you’d be stupid enough to bring the Brady Bunch with you.” The woman snarled. She had long, dark, wavy hair and Stiles saw that she was barefoot. Her toes were just as clawed as her hands. He gulped.

“We don’t want any conflict, guys.” He laughed nervously. He squeezed his hands tight. What if it came to a fight? Would he be strong enough? Could he take these guys?

“We’re here to talk to the Alpha. You can keep your mouth shut.” One of the Ken Dolls snapped at him.

“No no, don’t be so rude.” Deucalion held up a hand to silence him. “Mr. Stilinski I presume? I can scent a witch anywhere.” His mouth twisted into a cruel smirk. “I’ve heard quite a bit about you. Everyone’s all a twitter about the good news. I mean, I heard Goode was dying but all the way out here?” His smirk grew.

“News?” Scott whispered loudly. “What news?”

“I underestimated you, Mr. Hale. Clearly, you’re better at picking pack members than we originally thought.” Deucalion continued. He nodded to Kali. “Go get the gift we brought the young witch.”

She rolled her eyes but left they presumed to follow his order.

“Really, I don’t need any more gifts. You’re all too nice.” Stiles held up his hands in surrender.

“Think of them as a sign of good faith. We’ll leave them on Derek’s,” He clicked his tongue as if searching for the right word, “ _lawn_. I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other again soon.” He and the Twins turned and left as silently as they had arrived.

After a few moments, Derek perked up.

“Erica! And Boyd!” Isaac piped in. “They’re back! They gave them back!” He pushed past Derek and raced out the front door of the old, decrepit house, the others following close behind him. Derek lagged behind them, a look of shock and awe on his face. He turned to face Stiles.

“That was way too easy.” Stiles breathed. “Is it just me? Derek-” Derek put a hand over his mouth.

“Was Laura the only one you brought back?” He whispered, barely audible, so soft Stiles had to lean in to hear. He nodded sharply.

“Then how-”

“Derek?” They both turned to see a girl standing in the doorway. She was covered in grime but there was no mistaking it. Her arcs were beta gold, purely organic, they clicked and twined with Derek’s. She was _Pack._

“Who-”

“Cora? Is that really you? How are you alive?” Derek’s voice sounded choked off and terrified, much like when he’d seen Laura.

“Jesus, is she your sister too?” Stiles breathed. Derek nodded sharply. He crossed the room in two strides and pulled her into his arms. She melted against him, a relieved sob tearing from her throat.

“I thought you were _dead_. I thought you were all dead!” She said, her nails digging into his back. Derek squeezed her tighter.

“I didn’t know-we didn’t know. We would’ve come looking for you.”

Stiles felt like a voyeur watching them. He shouldn’t be seeing this. This was Derek’s moment.

“I’ll go see how Erica and Boyd are.” He murmured to no one in particular. He left the reunited siblings alone.

\---

Erica and Boyd looked about as bad as he expected them to. They were covered in dirt and dried blood, their demeanor distinctly more reserved than it had been before. Erica smiled gently when she saw him, tears in the corners of her eyes.

“They said they were letting us go because of you.” She told him. The other betas turned to look at him curiously. “That this was a gesture of peace.”

“Yeah, Deucalion seemed really interested in you. What was that about?” Lydia asked. “He called you a witch.” She watched him suspiciously. “Why on earth would he have a reason to call you that?” Lydia glowed white, lights fluttering and floating around her in gentle sloping arcs. They were buzzing around her now, showing her suspicion.

“I…I’ve been spending some time with Deaton.” He admitted carefully. “He’s been teaching me some things.”

“Magic. He’s been teaching you magic.” Lydia was shaking her head, a look of disappointment on her face.

“What the hell, Stiles? Why didn’t you say anything? Derek-” Scott began.

“Derek knows.” Stiles rubbed the back of his head. “I asked him to keep it to himself.”

“Wha-why? Why would you keep something like that from us? Stiles-”

“Not now okay. We’ll talk about it later. C’mon you two, let’s get you someplace with running water so can wash off.” Erica took his hand without a fuss. The others didn’t look so convinced. The way they were eyeing him, Stiles knew the conversation was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hit me up at monroesherlock.tumblr.com  
> Comments and questions make me happy!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we'll be coming up on a time skip in the next few chapters, just a few years. Two or three (I haven't decided). This chapter will get the plot moving. Next chapter will have a lot of information for you non-AHS people. I promise I'll make it as clear as possible for you. Things are going to get messy soon.  
> If you read 'That Girl is the Devil's Wife', my inspiration for that version of Stiles was Fiona Goode. I'm excited to be writing the two of them together. Hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Also. I have no idea if you guys actually like this. None of you comment (except on of you) so I'm not sure if you actually like where this is going.

Chapter Five

 

“Witchcraft, Stiles? Really? Have you lost your mind? This honestly seems like a good idea to you?” Stiles braced himself against the Loft’s door and fought the urge to run screaming. He’d been cornered as soon as they made it back. So far, the Alpha had made no attempt to intervene on his behalf, leaving him to handle it himself. He took a deep breath and turned to face them. Lydia was leading the pack with Scott not too far behind her. The others stood back, wary of getting in between the conflict.

“I’m a witch, okay? I was apparently born this way. Go figure. Deaton says I have to learn to control my powers or I could hurt someone.” Stiles replied quietly.

“I thought witches were supposed to be evil.” Allison piped up. She didn’t look as furious as her best friend, just a bit wary. “Like summoning demons and putting curses on people. My dad-”

“Yeah Allison, I’m pretty sure I know what your dad will do to me when he finds out I’m a witch, okay?” Stiles snorted. “I don’t care, this is something I need to do. It’s a part of me that I can’t ignore anymore.”

“Wait, are you the reason there’s a giant, gaping hole in Dr. Deaton’s back wall because it freaked me out when I went into work the other day,” Scott asked curiously. Stiles felt his cheeks flush.

“It was an accident. I got mad.” Stiles shrugged trying to appear nonchalant. He didn’t want to talk about.

“You got mad…and took out a wall?” Isaac looked nervous about that.

“Accidentally. Why do you think I’ve been spending all my free time there? He’s been helping me.” Stiles sighed. “And now he’s looking for someone else to help me.”

“Why can’t he do it? Deaton’s a good teacher.” Scott looked genuinely curious, not accusatory like everyone else. Stiles wanted to hug him.

“He says my powers are growing too fast for him to keep up. He’s gonna find me someone else. Someone better. Who knows, maybe I’ll be saving you all’s asses even more than I already do.” He laughed awkwardly. “This isn’t that bad.”

“No. I don’t like this.” Lydia was shaking her head. “This doesn’t seem right. Why now? Why you?”

“I’m trying to figure that out for myself. This isn’t easy on me either, okay?” Stiles could feel himself getting more and more agitated. “Let’s just drop it okay? We have more pressing issues to deal with. Alpha Pack? Erica and Boyd? Anyone?”

“Yeah sure-” Scott tried to follow his lead.

“No. First Derek’s sister magically rises from the grave and now-” Lydia narrowed her eyes. “You…Stiles did you?”

“I-well-”

“Oh my god!”

“Stiles what the hell?!”

“It was an accident!” Stiles shouted over them before they could start up again.

“You seem to be having a lot of accidents.” Isaac pointed out, his lips pursed.

“Yeah, like the room full of adolescent werewolves has room to talk. You guys make mistakes too.”

"It's okay. You're learning and that's good. I fucked up a bunch of times when I first got bitten." He shot Peter a pointed glance.

"What can I say? I was half out of my mind when that happened." Peter winked at him.

Scott just glared at him.

"I still don't like it. We've been boned by magic before. Does no one remember the Kanima debacle? Sometimes you have to actually read the fine print on these things." Isaac was shaking his head. "I mean, if you get it under control, great. That's awesome. I mean if you can get the Alpha Pack to back off so easy, who knows what else you'll be able to do."

"That's true. They weren't afraid of Derek. It wasn't him they wanted peace with." Erica chimed in quietly. "It was you."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I've had a rough couple of days, okay? Let's celebrate for now. We can stress later." Stiles sighed. Isaac looked like he wanted to continue but Scott's hand on his shoulder put a stop to that.

Stiles looked over his friend's shoulder to see Derek watching him just as closely. So far, Cora hadn't strayed from his side. She was rather stoic like her older sibling.

Suddenly, her head tilted to the side, a curious look on her face. "Laura. She's here." She warned Derek.

"I know." The Alpha replied.

"Judging by how fast she's moving and her heart rate, she's looking for a fight." Cora looked even more dismayed.

"I know that too." He sighed. He pushed off the wall and went to meet his older sister at the door. Stiles caught his eye.

The young Witch mouthed the words, 'I'm sorry.'

Derek barely had time to open the door before his sister had pushed her way in.

"Okay, I've  given you enough time to sulk, Derek. I've apologized. I don't know what you want me to do." She said breathlessly. Stiles noticed she looked much worse than she had the day before. The dark circles had returned to her face. She looked gaunt and pale, thin all over again. Her dark hair was slowly losing it’s luster. Her light was fading back to neutral shades of grey. She was deteriorating again.  

"Laura, maybe I should heal you again-"

"No! Why bother? I don't have a pack so I'm dead anyway!" She snapped at him before rounding on her brother. “Derek, we’re gonna have to do this some time. You can’t keep pretending I don’t exist. I’m on the verge of becoming an Omega.” Laura’s gold eyes were blazing violently. Cora moved to stand behind Derek her normally bored face looking worried.

“We have nothing to talk about, Laura.” Derek bit out. “Please leave.”

“So what, you’ll leave me to die? No matter how bad things got between us, you can never say I left you!” Laura began to shake violently, her nails slipping into claws.

“Some days I wish you had.” Derek sighed. “Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad.”

“I was angry. I was messed up! Our family had just died and I made some mistakes. I wasn’t ready to be both an Alpha and a parent! I understand that now. Being dead makes you think about things, Derek.” Laura sighed deeply. “I’m sorry about your paintings. I-I don’t know what came over me. Just seeing their faces-”

“I don’t care about that, Laura. I forgave you for it a long time ago. Can we please talk about this in private?” His eyes darted wildly around the room. “I don’t want an audience for this.”

“No please continue.” Peter drawled from his position on the couch, a wry smirk on his face. “I love a good sibling death match. Cora dear, do you think you could move a bit to the right. I want the best view.” All three of them turned to snap and snarl at their uncle.

Laura rounded on her brother. “You can’t just lock me out! We’re supposed to be family!” Laura’s wolf, still skeletal and broken inside her, was coiled tight ready to pounce-

“Stop. Leave him alone!” Stiles shouted suddenly. Laura ignored him, her voice raising another octave. Derek looked just as angry, his eyes burning red. Their lights swirled and mixed, clashing against one another. It was clear Laura fit next to him, fit in his pack but Derek was pushing her away. The pieces mashed in all the wrong places. “Back off Laura!” Cora was shouting.

There was a ringing in Stiles’ ears, his head pounding. The lights were so bright, shapes danced in his mind. He could see the beast rearing back, hackles raised just beneath Derek’s flesh, flickering within him. Laura…Laura was a threat. He acted without thinking.

Stiles!

Stiles stop!

Let her go!

Stiles, No!

It was like he was underwater so deep no sound could penetrate. The roaring his ears grew louder and louder until-

He surfaced.

Derek had him pinned to the wall, clawed fingers around his throat, his red eyes blazing, and snarl on his lips.

“Put. Her. Down.” Stiles didn’t understand. He hadn’t done anything. He just wanted Laura to stop screaming and it was quiet now.

“Wha-”

“Now, Stiles!” Derek shouted. Stiles looked over his shoulder to see Laura pinned to the opposite wall by an invisible force her high heel shoes beneath her having been kicked off. She was desperately clawing at her throat-

Jesus, she was being hung.

“No!” Stiles cried out.

It was like her strings had been cut. Laura dropped like a stone, her knees buckling beneath her as she crumpled to the ground. She coughed loudly as she pulled air into her body.

“What,” She gasped, “the hell is your problem?!”

“I-I didn’t mean to.” But Derek was dragging him out of the loft away from the cries of outrage from the pack.

“Stay here!” Derek snapped at them. Derek must have put some of that Alpha oomph behind his words because his betas stayed put. No one followed them out.

Derek pulled Stiles forcefully down the stairs and out of the service door on the ground floor and into the cold.

“Derek wait-” Stiles stuttered out. “Please I’m sorry-” This was it. This was the end of his stint as a Pack member. He’d almost killed Laura and he hadn’t even realized it. “Derek Please! It was an accident.” The cool air whipped across his face stinging his exposed flesh. He hadn’t had the chance to put his jacket back on.

Derek’s wolf was bright within him, coiled just beneath the surface, teeth bared and growling. The pounding in Stiles’ head only grew. Everything was bright. Too bright. Too loud. The woods around Derek’s complex were screaming at him, trees rustling, wings buzzing, he was falling-

“Stiles!”

Stiles came back gasping, sweat pouring down his face in rivets. All was quiet around them. Derek was squeezing his arm tight anchoring him to the present.

“Derek? What…Oh god, I almost killed her. It’s getting so much worse! She was yelling and you looked so agitated-”

“I wasn’t agitated! I was angry sure but I was trying to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand-”

“Inside you.” Stiles whispered. “I can see your wolf.” He reached forward hesitantly and placed his palm on Derek’s chest. Warmth radiated through him. “I can see it inside you. It’s so angry-”

Derek shoved him away. “What the fuck, Stiles?! When were you going to say something? That’s ridiculously personal! My emotions are private!” He snapped.

“I know. I was trying to make it stop. But you’re a magical creature just like the others, I can’t help but see it, Derek. When Laura was going after you…I just wanted her to stop. She was going to attack you. I could feel it.” Stiles dragged an anxious hand through his hair. “I’ve been so stressed-”

“You need a teacher. Now. This can’t keep happening. You can’t just snap at people and kill them, Stiles. With the fire-” Derek sucked in a ragged breath. “That can’t happen. You can’t let that happen. It’s dangerous. I’ve already got my hands full with a bunch of teenagers with superpowers running around. I can’t have you going off the reservation too.”

Stiles nodded sharply, his voice caught in his throat. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” He finally said. “It’s just…I didn’t want her to hurt you.”

Derek’s eyes searched the younger man’s face before saying, “Laura would never hurt me. We argue but we’d never physically hurt each other.”

Stiles let out a wet laugh. He wiped away the few tears that had escaped from the corners of his eyes. “Sounded like she already had, Derek.” Derek lurched back. “You’re afraid of her. I can see it.” Derek took another step back as if that would shield his wolf from Stiles’ sight.

“That’s enough. You figure out how to control,” he gestured loosely to Stiles’ person, “whatever that is. You don’t come back until you do.”

Stiles cringed away from him. “But Derek-”

“No. I’m making a decision to protect my Pack. This can’t happen again. You’re dangerous. Tonight alone was enough to show that.” Derek was shaking his head. He wouldn’t meet Stiles’ eyes. He couldn’t.

Stiles opened his mouth to protest but found that no sound would come. Derek was right. He was dangerous. What if he had accidentally set Laura on fire? What if he had missed his target and hit someone else? What then? This had to end.

“You’re right.” He whispered. “I-I have to do something. I have to get home.”

“I’ll give you a ride-”

He couldn’t bear the thought of sitting in a car with Derek, nothing but this awful, oppressive silence between them. “No. I’ll find my own way-”

“Stiles-” Derek reached out to touch him and then…

Stiles was standing in his bedroom. He looked around. He could hear his father preparing to leave for the night shift downstairs. After a few moments, the Sheriff left. He was completely alone.

“Well shit.”

\---

By midnight he had packed himself a bag. He’d hastily gone through some of his mom’s old stuff in the attic, stuff his father hadn’t had the heart to go through but couldn’t bring himself to throw out. Stiles found and old photo album with pictures of men and women dating back to the late 1800’s, the last photo being of his mother. He stared at the one right before her. A woman with layered blonde hair and familiar golden eyes stared back at him. They were the same eyes he saw in the mirror every single day. He plucked the picture from beneath the plastic and  tucked it into his wallet.

Fiona Goode, her name was. She was beautiful in an old classic sort of way. Clearly she’d been gorgeous at the height of her youth. There was an address for an old house in New Orleans stashed near the back. He scribbled that down too along with quick note for his father. He’d already ordered his plane ticket and called a cab. He had some cash saved up for repairs on his jeep but this was more important.

It had gone too far. So what if Fiona Goode tried to kill him? He couldn’t run the risk of accidentally killing someone else. What if it was Scott next time? Or Derek? Or his dad? The risk was worth it. He had to take the chance.

He would learn to control his powers or he would die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm available at monroesherlock.tumblr.com. Hit me up.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before there can be a rebirth,  
> there must be a death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for you non-AHS people, you'll be meeting three AHS characters tonight. Don't worry, they'll be explained.  
> Also, when you get to the ending, don't freak out. Stiles is the main character. DON'T FREAK OUT.  
> I loved your comments! Give me more!

 

Chapter Six

 

Stiles could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket but he didn't have it in him to pick up. God. His dad was going to be _so_ disappointed. He held his jacket in one hand and his duffle on his shoulder. The taxi had dropped him off in some random part of town seeing as Stiles didn't have any more money to pay him. The heat of the city was oppressive. God, why was New Orleans so fucking big? The sun had set quickly and now, Stiles was alone in the dark.

"Boy, what you doin' on this side of town?" Stiles almost jumped out of his skin. He swung around to see a dark-skinned woman staring at him. She was tall and imposing wearing a blood red jumpsuit. Her hair was done in a set of twist that reached her waist.

"I'm sorry. I'm not really from around here. I'm a bit lost." He stuttered anxiously.

"Oh, you're lost all right." Her eyes narrowed. "Your type isn't welcome in my territory. Get going before you come up missing."

Stiles felt the blood drain from his face. He’d only been in the city a few minutes and he was already pissing people off.

"Wait, please. I'm just lost. I'm looking for this address and I don't know how to get there." He handed her the slip of paper. She plucked it from his fingers and skimmed the over the writing. The anger disappeared from her face replaced with something akin to interest and amusement.

"Fiona." She laughed. Her eyes flickered to his face. "Boy, you don’t want nothin’ in that house. Witches go in and they don’t come _out_.”

“So I’ve heard,” Stiles replied uneasily. So she knew about witchcraft? Was he that obvious?

“Why don’t you come with me? You can sit down and rest your feet. I’ll even cut your hair for you.” She took a step towards him, her eyes glittering dangerously. Stiles was beginning to see that the woman was shrouded in a dark light. It twisted and twined around her in violent waves. He quickly backed away from her.

"No. Ah, thanks. I'm gonna go. I’m sure I can find my way." Stiles tried to leave.

"You sure? That’s clear across town." One of her perfectly arched eyebrows rose.

"Yeah-"

"Stiles!" Stiles whipped around to see a silver car not too far behind him, Derek sitting in the front seat. He had pushed open the passenger side door and was waving Stiles over.

"Get in the car. Come on." Stiles turned back to the woman.

"Sorry, gotta go." He ran towards the car and hopped in the passenger seat, slamming the door shut. "Go go go!" Stiles ushered him. Derek slammed on the gas and they jetted away. Stiles exhaled in relief. "Thank god. She was totally going to kill us."

"What?" Derek asked.

"She was a witch and not the good kind. I could feel it." Stiles shuddered against his seat. "Nice car." He said finally.

"It's a rental. We're going back to the airport. I’m taking you home." Stiles could see that Derek's teeth were clenched tight.

“What? No! I didn’t come all this way to turn back! I have to find her-”

“The woman who Deaton warned you about? The woman who he said would likely kill you? Do you enjoy running towards death?” Derek ground out.

"No. You told me to figure my shit out so that’s what I’m doing. How did you even find me?" Stiles asked quietly.

"Your dad called Scott, Scott called Deaton, Deaton called me. Wasn’t that hard to figure out where you’d run off to. Once I was in the city it was easy. And I wanted you to let Deaton find someone stable to teach you. Not run to the woman who probably wants to kill you.” Derek slammed his hand down on the steering wheel. “Now shut up. Our flight leaves in two hours.”

“Stop the car." Stiles snapped.

“What?”

“I said stop the fucking car!” Stiles barked. He was already undoing his seatbelt.

“Wha-No! Sit the fuck down!” Derek growled.

“Stop. The. Car.” It was like they hit a wall. The car slammed to a stop, the two of them lurching forward. Derek’s arm flew out to press the younger boy back against his seat.

Stiles was gasping, fear settling deep in his chest.

“God Derek I’m-”

“Don’t say it. Just put the fucking address in the GPS and calm down.” Derek yanked his arm away and went back to the steering wheel. Stiles’ hands shook as he pressed the buttons on the GPS.

They drove in silence for a while, Derek having lost his talkative mood.

Eventually, they slowed to a stop in front of an old, white, plantation style house. Derek put the car in park and got out. “You getting out or what?”

Stiles threw open the passenger side door and stepped up. He yanked up his duffle bag and slammed the door shut. Screw Derek. He was the whole reason Stiles had left anyway.

“I came by myself for a reason. I don’t need your help. I don’t need anyone’s help. I’ll do this on my own.” Stiles snapped at him. Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He didn’t sign up for this shit.

“If I hadn’t told the Sheriff I was with you, he would’ve flown down here to drag your sorry ass back home himself. You’re a member of a _pack,_ Stiles. You can’t just go wherever you please. I had to call the local Alpha and tell him you were in the middle of an _identity crisis_ so he wouldn’t _gut you on sight._ ” Derek grabbed his arm. “You’re being reckless.”

“You said I wasn’t a member of your Pack! You kicked me out!”

“I told you to keep your distance. I told you to come back when you’d gotten that shit under control. Not to run away. Don’t put words in my mouth.” Stiles felt his jaw click shut. He bit his cheek.

“I almost killed your sister, Derek. Again.” Stiles said quietly. “You were right. I’m dangerous! I have to learn control or I’m going to seriously hurt someone! Who better to teach me that my own family?”

“That doesn’t mean you run away and get _yourself_ killed, Stiles.” Derek snarled at him.

“Maybe that would be for the best!” Stiles shouted right back as he tried to pull away from the Alpha. Derek yanked him _hard_ , dragging Stiles flush against his chest. He squeezed the younger boy’s shoulders tight.

“Don’t you ever say that again.” He hissed. “I swear to god.”

“I’ll do whatever the fuck I want to.” Stiles spat at him. Derek was shaking his head. Finally, he let Stiles go.

“Go ahead and knock. We don’t have all day.” Derek pushed him towards the door.

“I know! Jeez, let me prepare myself.” Stiles sighed deeply and raised his hand to knock lightly on the door.

“Jesus Stiles,” Derek reached over his shoulder and knocked significantly harder, shaking the wood. “You actually want them to hear you don’t you?” Stiles rolled his eyes.

He held his breath as the door swung open. A woman with light blonde hair and ghostly white eyes stood before him, a woman he knew all too well. She stared past them, her pale eyes unblinking. She was blind.

“Hello?” She said softly. “Is someone there?”

“Um, yes ma’am.” Derek piped up when Stiles gaped silently at her. “My friend was told to come here by Dr. Alan Deaton in Beacon Hills. We’re looking for a ‘Fiona’?”

“There’s no one by that name here. I’m sorry.” She rushed to shut the door but Stiles caught it.

“I think you owe me an explanation.” Stiles’ voice was deadly quiet. Derek could hear the boy’s heart pounding in his chest.

“I don’t owe you a damn thing. Now let me close this door or I swear I will call the police.” The woman bit out.

“No, I’m pretty sure you do.” Stiles’ voice was rising. Derek went to grab his arm but Stiles forced his hand away. Derek reared back. Stiles had never used magic on him personally before. He didn’t like the feeling of being out of control of his body.

“Stiles, maybe we should just go.”

The woman’s head snapped up. “What? What did you say your name was?”

Stiles laughed bitterly, a wild look in his eyes.

“What? What’s going on? _Stiles-”_

“Derek, meet Claudia Stilinski.”

Derek’s eyebrows flew up, understanding dawning on his face.

“She’s my mother.”  

\---

They were sitting in the kitchen, the silence between them almost deafening. Claudia had ushered them into the house quickly. “We don’t want to be out in the open.” She had said. “Things aren’t the safest around here right now.”

“What happened to you? Are you…” Stiles trailed off, not exactly sure how to ask.

“Blind? Yes. Someone threw acid in my face. It’s a bad time to be a witch in New Orleans.” They watched Claudia feel her way around the kitchen. She was so quiet. Nothing like the strong-willed, confident women he’d known so long ago. Then again, his mother used to have brown hair and wear jeans all the time. Now she was dressed formally, high heels, a black skirt, a cardigan with a dress shirt underneath, and a string of pearls around her neck.

“Do you need any help?” Stiles asked tentatively.

“I like to maintain some sense of self-sufficiency. It just takes me a little longer. Do you still like ginger in your tea? You always did when I made it for you before…” Before. Before his mother had been killed in a car accident. Before they’d buried her. And yet here she was.

“Yes. I do.”

The fell into another bout of awkward silence.

“So Alan sent you here? I’m surprised at him. I told him to keep you in Beacon Hills.” Claudia finally said. “Do you have any idea why?”

“He says I’m coming into my powers and I need someone to teach me. He suggested my grandmother at first but then... then he wasn’t so sure I should come and see her. He didn’t tell me about you...”

Claudia’s hands were shaking. “Powers?” She asked.

“Yeah. We’d been training.” Stiles licked his lips. His mouth suddenly felt dry. “I’m pretty good at telekinesis and I’m getting better with Pyrokinesis. I’ve only done Vitalum Vitalus once and it was by accident. I’m _was_ on divination which I’ve apparently been doing all along and he said that that and Concilium go hand in hand-”

Claudia dropped the ceramic teacup she was holding. It shattered as it hit the floor. Both Derek and Stiles lurched to their feet but she held up and hand to stop them.

“I’m sorry. You took me by surprise is all.” She whispered. “Five abilities. That’s quite rare. You must be one hot-shit witch.” A hollow laugh bubbled at her lips and she rubbed her face tiredly.

“He says I could have more. Two more abilities. I’m not sure what they actually are but I was hoping Fiona could tell me.” Stiles replied carefully. This was his mother. He loved her more than anything and he’d mourned her for so _long_. Now she was standing in front of him, injured but there. She looked older. War-torn.

“Transmutation and Descensum.” Claudia rattled off. Stiles checked the slip of paper Deaton had given him.  

“Yeah,…how’d you guess?”

She let out another harsh laugh. “It’s you. Of course, it’s you. I knew it the moment I held you in my arms for the first time. I hoped and I prayed that it wouldn’t be but it is…” She sighed. “You need to go. Get as far away from here as you can. When Fiona finds you-”

“Why is everyone so convinced she’ll try to kill me? What’s so wrong with me?” Stiles was on his feet, facing her.

“Because you’re killing her!” Claudia shouted. “Those ‘powers’ you described? Those are the _Seven Wonders_. Telekinesis: the ability to move matter with your mind. Pyrokinesis: The ability to manipulate fire. Divination: The ability to divine the secrets of another’s mind. The ability to divine the future.” She moved closer towards him, her blind eyes seemingly staring straight through him. “Concilium: The ability to control another’s thoughts and actions. Transmutation: The ability to teleport from one place to another. Vitalum Vitalus,” She was standing mere inches from him, “the ability to raise the dead. Descensum: the ability to travel to Hell and back. Perform all seven and congratulations, you’re the next Supreme. Prince of all magic.” She spat. “Only there’s a cost. The Supremes’ magic passes from generation to generation. For a new Supreme to rise, his or her predecessor must fall.”

“Wait…Fiona’s dying because…because I’m doing this magic? Because I’m getting more powerful?”

“Fiona’s dying because it’s time for her to be replaced but she won’t go quietly. No. She wants to live forever in eternal youth and beauty and the only way for her to do that is to kill her successor! I hid you away! Stashed you in some no-name town on the other side of the country. You were supposed to stay there until she died and _then_ come into your abilities.”

“So you bound my magic.” Stiles was shaking his head. All the pieces were finally falling into place.

“I did it to protect you.” She whispered. “And then Fiona needed me here. She’s the Supreme. I couldn’t disobey. I cut ties. She could never know I was there. That’s why you have to go. I’m trapped here but you don’t have to be.” She cupped his face and gasped, tears springing to her eyes.

“Mom-”

“It’s the Second Sight _._ ” She said breathlessly. “I can see things. I can see you through touch, see what you’ve been through. You’ve _grown_.” She pulled him tight into her arms. “I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t think it was for the best.” She kissed his forehead. “And now you have to leave.”

“Why so soon?” Claudia’s head snapped up. “He only just got here. Poor thing hasn’t even had a bite to eat.”

"Mother," Claudia said darkly. "I didn't know you were home." The air in the room seemed sharper, brighter. Stiles felt like he was choking.

"Of course you didn't. I wouldn't have learned so much if you had." So this was Fiona Goode. She stood dressed in a black dress that fell to her knees. Her long layered a blonde hair was expertly styled. She wore gloves on her hands and sunglass on her face. It was clear she’d just come inside. She reached up and pulled her glasses off revealing her golden brown eyes. Stiles could feel the power radiating from her in waves. ‘ _Predator,_ ’ his mind supplied. She was definitely the Supreme.

"And to think all these years I've been a grandmother." She took slow, careful steps towards them her hips swinging and swaying. "Look at you. All grown up. I've been searching for my successor and here he plops right into my lap."

"Get away! You won't touch him. You will not kill another witch in this house!" Claudia shouted putting herself in between Stiles and her mother.

"Oh be quiet, Cordelia. I just want to look at the boy." Fiona waved her off.

"Cordelia?" Stiles asked. "That's your name?"

"It's the name my mother gave me. Not the name I chose." Claudia replied testily. “Stiles and his friend have to leave now. They just came to say hi.”

“Mom wait-”  
“Let’s go Stiles.” Derek tried to pull him away.

"So this is what you were doing when you ran off the reservation all those years ago. Met some small town boy and made a baby." Fiona pointed and waved two gloved fingers. Claudia slid across the floor, her heels making a horrible screeching noise as her son was revealed for the Supreme to see. "And now he's a big boy coming into his powers." She reached for and brushed his cheek, the leather cool against his skin.

Stiles could hear Derek letting out a low growl from behind him.

"And he brought a guard dog with him!" She chuckled delightedly. "You stop that." Derek's hand flew to his throat. He couldn't speak. “If I were you, I’d keep that one on a leash.”

“Leave him alone.” Stiles was shaking. She was so _powerful._ He felt the razor before he saw it. The cool metal sliced into his flesh like a hot knife through butter. His hands flew to his throat. Blood pulsed through his fingers. Too much. He couldn’t _breathe._ Stiles fell to his knees, blood spilling onto the floor beneath him. He could hear Derek struggling behind him but there was nothing he could do.

Stiles was already dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys mad yet? Two updates in one day. You're gonna have to wait awhile for the next one. >:)  
> As always, I'm available at monroesherlock.tumblr.com.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter because we're about to hit the time-skip. Next chapter will take place about 1.5-2 years in the future. For those of you guys who are like "where are the faeries?" they're coming up. I've written quite a bit so there should be another chapter up within a few days.  
> I added a cover art to the first chapter. I think I'm going to do some more, like a title card for each character. Who knows.  
> As always, leave me comments. I thrive on them.

 

Chapter Seven

 

Stiles felt as if he were floating in a sea of warmth. There was no time, no space, and no pain. He drifted along the waves aimlessly in total silence. Was this Heaven or Hell or neither? Was there nothing after death?

_Stiles? Are you there? I can hear your heart..._

_Please. Please come back._

_Don't make me go back alone. Don't make me bury you too._

Stiles felt two pairs of warm hands caressing his face. One pair was soft. They touched him gently, lovingly. They were definitely his mother’s hands.

The second pair was larger. They were rough and warm. Even a little bit forceful as if they could reach in and pull him out of death. _Derek. They were Derek’s hands._

_Come back._

Stiles took a breath.

\---

"Get up. I know you're alive." Stiles' eyes fluttered open. He was in a large four poster bed. The room was dim around him. He turned to see that the curtains had been drawn, minimal light filtering in. There was a fireplace crackling in the opposite wall filling the already warm room with an oppressive heat.

Fiona was sitting in the chair next to his bed, a cigarette between her painted lips. She was watching him closely, a look of disdain on her face.

"You killed me." Stiles rasped. His throat _ached. 'Yeah, probably from getting sliced up with a razor blade.'_ He mused.

Fiona let out a snort. "Yeah well, it didn't stick. You resurged within the hour. You’ve been asleep for most of the day.” She plucked the cigarette from her mouth and blew a smoke ring at his face. Stiles' nose crinkled in disgust. "Why is that when a witch dies in this house, he or she just can't simply _stay_ dead. Makes my job about a million times harder than it has to be."

Stiles stared past her. They were alone in the room. He was _alone_ with her.

"Where's Derek?" He asked nervously. It _had_ been Derek's voice he'd heard before, right? That had been the voice to pull him back. God, had she killed him too? Who would tell his dad what happened to him? Who would look after the Betas in Beacon Hills? They couldn’t be left in Laura’s (or worse, _Peter’s_ ) care.

"Your boy?" She chuckled dryly. "I sent him into town to grab some things for dinner tonight. Went kicking and screaming the whole way but when I tell someone to do something, they tend to do it."

"Concilium. You're fucking with his head." Stiles glared at her. "Stop it. Leave him alone. Let him go!"

"He's cognizant of what's going on around him, just can't do anything about it. His legs just keep on moving. Don't worry, there's no lasting damage. Given enough motivation, I can bend the even strongest of wills. Serves him right for what he did." She took another puff.

"Derek didn't do anything to you! You _murdered me!_ " The boy bit out. She hooked her finger in the collar of her dress and pulled it down slightly revealing five long angry looking claw marks stretching from her jawline to well beneath the fabric.

"Little bastard broke my hold as soon as you hit the ground. Went straight for the jugular. It would’ve been a killing blow for any lesser witch." Fiona chuckled again. “Took me awhile to get him under control. You owe me a new kitchen table. I’m not insured for werewolves.”

"Good that you're still the Supreme, then." Stiles replied bitterly.

“I’ll _always_ be the Supreme, boy.” She spat.

“You’re still dying and I’m still _here_.” Stiles retorted just a viscously. “I won’t let you hurt me again.”

Fiona smirked. She waved those same two fingers and Stiles flew out of his bed. He slid across the floor and slammed into the back wall with a groan of pain.

“Look at you, frail as a kitten.” Fiona was _laughing at him._ Toying with him. She was having _fun._

“Get out.” Stiles said. Fiona’s chair slid back a few inches, jolting the cigarette out of her mouth.

“That all you got?” She teased.

“I said **Get Out**.” Fiona felt the air punch out of her lungs as she flew out of the room, the door slamming behind her. Stiles heaved a distressed breath and collapsed in exhaustion.

\---

When Stiles awoke the second time, he wasn’t alone. He was once again tucked in bed and swaddled in soft sheets. A hand brushed his forehead, removing the hair from his face. Stiles jolted up, hand out ready fend off another attack.

“Stiles!”

Derek grabbed his wrist and held it tight. “It’s me. Stiles, it’s me.” His eyes looked tired, dark circles underneath them. The Alpha clearly hadn't been sleeping. Stiles slowly relaxed and Derek dropped his wrist.

“Derek, what happened? I was _gone_. I was dead. How?”

“Your mother thinks it’s the fact that you're the next supreme. You brought yourself back. Your heartbeat only stopped for a few moments before it was beating again. Stiles, those few moments were terrifying."

"Derek, I didn't mean to." So it _had been_ Derek's voice pulling in back, reeling him back to the surface. Just like before. Derek had been the only one able to break through. "Fiona... you warned me and I-I didn't listen. I'm sorry."

"It’s okay. Let's just get the hell out of dodge." Stiles nodded quickly. Derek helped him pull back to comforter but when he tried to get up he fell back down onto the mattress with a groan of pain. "I can't move." He finally croaked.

"Coming back from the dead, takes quite a bit of energy. That's why most witches who die stay dead. You'll feel weak for a while." Claudia stood in the doorway, a tea tray in her hands. "I brought you something warm to drink. It will help you recover. You’ll want to lay back down. I’m afraid you won’t be well to travel for a few more days."

"Fiona?" Stiles asked.

"She went out for a drink. Won't be home 'til late. Morning, if she finds a man to spend the night with."

"She's still alive then.” Stiles glanced at Derek. His claws had extended slightly, cutting into the fabric of the sheets.

“Don't think about her now, Stiles." Claudia set the tea tray down on the night stand next to the bed. “There are special herbs in this to help you heal. Derek, are you going to stay?"

"I'd rather not leave him alone with your mother running around." The Alpha bit out. Claudia nodded.

“I understand.”

She turned and softly closed the door as she left. Derek jolted back into action.

              “There’s no way we’re staying here. Stiles, come on. I’ll carry you.”

              “What! No!” Stiles batted his hands away. “There’s no way I can sit on a plane or in a car. I can’t do it.” Stiles let his head fall back onto his pillow and groaned. “I’m so tired.”

              Derek sighed. “Fine. But we need to leave soon, Stiles.”

              “Yeah. Yeah we’ll do that…” Stiles rolled back over and went back to sleep.

\---

Derek brought him a plate of food the next time he woke up. Stiles almost coughed up a lung. Food in New Orleans was _spicy._

“Are you sure she didn’t poison it?” He said after a few more gulps of water.

“Your mother made it.” Derek deadpanned.

“I feel like I’m on fire.”

“That’s indigestion.”

“Don’t look so fucking smug about it.”

\---

“Spellwork isn’t really taught anymore. Deaton gave you the basics but now you need to learn the hard stuff.” Claudia led him down a set of stairs to what looked like an underground garden. “It’s all about _powers_. Well, a good witch can have powers but a _Supreme_ should know both.” Claudia’s herbs had worked now her son was back on his feet.

“These are all magical plants?”

“Hemlock, Nightshade, Wolfsbane. I’m sure I could teach you to create antidotes for your friends back in Beacon Hills.” Claudia put her hand on Stiles’ arm. She felt around until she found his shoulder. “We’re looking for a flower with five violet petals in a spiral configuration.” Stiles led her to one of the pots.

“This one?” Stiles pressed one of the stems into her open palm.

“Yes. This is the one. Grab the mortar and pestle and we can get to work.”

\---

Three days passed. Derek grew antsier with each passing minute. He had a Pack to get back to. It felt wrong to be so far away from them. Stiles watched him pace at night, the red light around him flickering in and out of existence.

They avoided Fiona like the plague. She as terrifying.

Stiles spent time with his mother, working quietly. He enjoyed her company. There were other witches in the house but he had yet to meet them. Stiles was surprised to find that he actually _wanted_ to meet them.

“They’re your sister witches. It’s only natural.” Claudia informed him when he told her of his new inclination. “You can run with wolves all you like but you are a witch _first_.”

Stiles fled the garden and locked himself in his bedroom for the rest of the night.

\---

 

“You have to leave.” Derek’s head snapped up, a bewildered look on his face.

“Go back to Beacon Hills. You have a Pack to run. If the Alpha’s come back and you’re not there, they’ll overrun Beacon Hills.  I’ve already learned _so_ much. I’ll talk to my dad on my own.” Stiles sighed fingered through his hair. “Plus, your family’s there.”

“So’s yours.” Derek retorted hotly. “We’ll find you someone else. We’ll deal with the Alpha Pack _together._ You don’t have to stay here with her. You can’t smell the death in this house. That woman has done horrible things. These _people_ have done horrible things. Stiles I can’t-” Derek shuddered. “I can’t lose anyone else.”

Stiles’ face softened.

“I can’t go back with you. I have to stay. You couldn’t run from being an Alpha and I can’t run from being a Supreme. I’ll get better. And when my time comes, I’ll perform the Seven Wonders.”

“You will.” Derek refused to meet his eyes. “You’ll be great.”

“Promise me you won’t get shot with an arrow or a bullet and die while I’m gone. I won’t be around to save you guys for a while and Scott won’t hesitate to cut off your arm.” The boy laughed sadly.

Derek wasn’t quite smiling but he wasn’t frowning either. “She’s going to kill you, Stiles. She won’t stop.” He said quietly but the teen was already shaking his head.

“No. She won’t.” He said confidently, his fist clenched at his sides.

“Stiles-”

“But she won’t get that chance, Derek. Not if I kill her first.” Derek’s mouth fell shut.

“This woman has taken everything from me. She took my mother. Hell, she took my _life._ I won’t let her take anything else.”

“Stiles. You don’t understand…”

“No. I do. I’m going to _kill_ my grandmother. Kill her once, kill her good, kill her _dead._ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is where it's at ya'll. monroesherlock.tumblr.com! Come and see me!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip!  
> We're delving into the meat of things now. As promised, this chapter is longer than the last few.

Chapter Eight

 

**Two Years Later**

“Do you have any last words? If so, share them now.” Stiles held his black umbrella up a little bit higher. The sun was so bright that day. They were standing in the middle of an old rock quarry, sand and gravel all around them.

“It’s a dark day for magic when a witch burns for protecting her coven!” The woman shrieked. She had been bound to a large pyre, her wrists tied behind her back. The hot Louisiana sun beat down on them, sweat pouring down her face. She was dressed in white, her face free of makeup as was _tradition_.

“You murdered your sister witch for power and nothing else. You’ve freely admitted to that.” Stiles deadpanned. He was wearing way to much black out in the sun to be listening to this crap. Didn’t she understand it was only going to get _hotter?_

“I needed her power to protect my coven! She was a sacrifice!”

“You murdered her.” Stiles cut her off. “And to kill another witch, no matter the reason, is to be punished by fire. Seeing as you’ve spoken your last words, I believe we’re done here.”

 “No wait-”

Stiles lifted his hand, the flames rising with the motion. Soon the woman was engulfed in fire, her screams piercing the clear air. Witches around them looked on in anguish and resignation. They had no doubt, Fiona Goode was gone and her successor would tolerate no bending of the rules.

\---

              “You have to sit down with Madame Laveau today. We need to renew the treaty.” Claudia strode next to her son, her cane gone. She could see now, one of her new eyes brown and the other blue.

              “Right, I’d forgotten.” Stiles pulled his blazer off and set it on the back of his chair. “Did you call the caterers? I don’t want any of the runaround we had last time.”

              “Queenie’s on it. Stiles,” She placed a hand on his arm, “you _can_ delegate. You don’t have to do everything alone. This overhaul you have planned-”

              “Witches killing witches. That can’t be allowed. We’re a _dying_ species. Just because Fiona let this Coven go to ruin doesn’t mean I will.” Stiles jerked away from her. “We have scouts looking for new witches. No one stays alone. We’re supposed to band together.”

              “That was the third witch we’ve burned this month.” Claudia clasped her hands over her chest and sighed. “I don’t want you to become jaded about death. We should be in mourning.”

              “She murdered her sister. To kill another witch is to be met with fire. That’s the _law._ Fiona and the Council may have looked the other way on things like this before but I won’t. People have been able to get away with too much, it ends now.” Stiles pulled off his black gloves and his sunglasses and stuffed them into the pockets of his discarded blazer. He left the tie. After all, they were having guest later.

              “You’re making more enemies than friends, baby.” She cupped his face. “Amnesty has a place in politics as well. Don’t forget that. Murder is murder, no matter why you do it.”

              “That’s what I have you and Zoe for. To be my conscience. I can’t really afford to have one now can I?” Stiles grinned sadly. “The rules are supposed to be absolute. Someone needs to be willing to enforce them.”

“That’s the John in you. Your father was the same way when he first got promoted to Sherriff.” She laughed gently. Stiles sighed.

“Mom, you know you don’t have to stay. Fiona’s gone. You can go back-”

“You need me here. John understands. Besides, he’s quite happy with Melissa. I’m glad for him. I couldn’t imagine him with anyone else.” Claudia pulled away from him. Stiles had called his father shortly after he made the decision to stay in New Orleans. The man had been angry, worried, and confused. Even more so when he heard the voice of his long dead wife coming through the receiver. He and Claudia had spoken for hours in soft tones.

He’d flown in just a day or two later, had to see her with his own eyes, he’d said. Eventually, after quite a bit of convincing, a power demonstration, and a couple shots of scotch, he agreed to allow Stiles to finish up his studies in New Orleans. He had to keep his grades up and college, even if was the local community, was a must.

Finding out that his dad now favored Melissa McCall had been a difficult pill to swallow.

“Except for you. He was your husband _first_.”

“And I left him.”

“Yeah, to _protect_ him. He understands. I’m sure if you asked-”

“Ask him to leave the first bit of happiness he’s had since I died? Stiles,” She put her hands on his shoulders, “when you come to love someone, you’ll value their happiness over your own. Your father could barely look me in the face the last time he saw me. I hurt him. Sure, the logical part of him understands but every other part of him is angry. You were angry too.”

“I got over it.”

“You’re just going to be stubborn about this aren’t you?”

“That’s what I do.” Stiles shrugged. “Queenie! What time is the caterer getting here?”

“We’re coming in now!”

“I’ll go help them.” Claudia said. She left him standing alone in the parlor. Stiles groaned. His mother always had a way of making him feel kind of like a jerk without ever actually saying it.

\---

“So this is the new Supreme then? Heh.” Stiles recognized Marie Laveau from all those months ago. She still radiated power. Her hair still hung in long twist around large golden hoop earrings. She was wearing a leopard print jumpsuit with a red leather jacket. Stiles was sure that on anyone else, it would look horrible. Marie Laveau however, had the unique ability to look amazing in anything.

“Hello Ms. Laveau.” Stiles greeted her evenly.

She pulled her jacket off and slung it over one of the cushioned chairs. “So how we gonna do this then? You threaten me to stay on my side of New Orleans? I tell you to go to hell and we both walk away angry? I don’t have time for children.”

“I understand things have gone to ruin over the last 15-20 years. However, we’re under new management. Will you have dinner with us? I feel this is something we need to sit down and hash out.” He gestured to the dining room. “We have plenty of food.”

The woman pursed her lips, the dark tendrils of energy coiling around her. “Fine. I’ll give you the time of day. I hope you ordered out. Everyone in New Orleans knows a white boy don’t know nothin’ about cooking.”

“We got it catered from a nice place in the French Quarter.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“You’re already smarter than your grandmamma.”

\---

Plates cleaned and pushed aside, the Voodoo Queen laid out a selection of cards.

“I didn’t know you favored the Tarot.” Stiles commented quietly.

“Only for special occasions.” Marie shuffled the cards, her eyes never leaving Stiles’ face. “You look nervous.”

“It’s been an eventful year. Not sure if I can take any more excitement.” Stiles laughed uneasily.

“Being crowned Supreme, mastering your abilities, burning witches left and right, yeah, I’m sure it’s been tough. Truth be told, I was surprised. Thought you’d go Fiona’s way. Pour all that power into yourself instead of sharing it with anyone around you.” She clicked her tongue. “Makes you unpredictable. But we’ll try our best won’t we.” She pulled a card.

“What? You aren’t going to let me see it?” Stiles smirked. “Why?”

“You don’t need to. This reading’s for me, not for you.” She turned over three cards, her brow furrowed. “Someone close to you is in danger.”

“Oh really?”

“He’s dying. The life fades out of him as we speak.”

“Such odd timing for someone I love to suddenly die.” Stiles quirked an eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re reading that right?”

Her aura flared. “Don’t question my ability _boy._ I’ve been reading the cards longer than your lineage has existed.”

Stiles sighed. “Of course. My apologies. Continue.”

“That’s all I got. Whatever’s working on him is powerful magic. Old magic. Older than me.”

“That’s pretty fucking old considering you’re pushing 300.”

“No shit.” Marie laid the deck down on the tabletop. “I’m guessing you don’t believe me.”

“I don’t know who or what to trust. In case you haven’t noticed, there are quite a few people who don’t want me to succeed. I don’t know exactly where you stand.”

Marie took a sip from her wine glass. “Trust no bitch.”

“Exactly. So, the treaty?”

“Go on and pull it out.”

\---

“Tonight was a good night. We have a fresh treaty between voodoo and our magic. That should an ease some of the tension around here long enough for us to get a few days of relaxation. How does that sound?” His words were met with several appreciative murmurs.

“You’re worried.” Nan, a small girl with dark hair and expressive eyes, said.

“What did I say about digging around in my head?” Stiles admonished her gently.

“You’re thinking so _loud_.” She protested. “You’re upset about something.” Stiles patted her on the head.

“You’re right, I am. But that’s not your concern. I’ll try to be quieter.” He gave her a smile.

“We can help-”

“I’m sure it’s nothing-” Stiles broke off as the phone began to ring. Claudia picked up. By the slight flushing of her cheek, Stiles could tell who was on the other end.

“It’s your father for you.” She handed him cordless. Stiles hadn’t even known landlines still existed

“Dad?” He answered.

“Hey, kid. How are you?”

“You never call the house for a social call. What’s wrong? What’s happened?”

He could almost hear his father tiredly rubbing his forehead. “Well, the others didn’t want me to call you, said you might be a little busy but I didn’t think so. We have a bit of a fairy problem.”

“Faerie or Fairy?” Stiles asked carefully.

“Um, the first one. We thought we had it handled but-”

“Dad, who did they take?” He demanded. That would be the only thing to drive them to call the young Supreme.

“Derek. They took Derek. We have ‘til sundown to meet their agreements or he’s dead.” John sighed. “No one knows what to do. Without Derek, power defers to-”

“Scott. I know. Give me an hour to wrap things up here and I’ll be there. We’ll get this sorted out. I promise.” Stiles assured him.

“Of course, we’re sorry to bother you. I know you have your own responsibilities-”

“It’s okay. I’m getting my things now. I’ll be there soon.” Stiles said his goodbyes and hung up the phone.

“Something’s happened.” Claudia said.

“Yeah, I shouldn’t be gone long. Can you hold down the fort?”

“Of course. It’ll do you some good to get out of this house for a while.” Claudia gave him a hug. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Yeah, tell me everything you know about faeries.”

\---

 Stiles appeared in the clearing without any fanfare. He was dressed in black as usual. The Pack had clearly been unsuccessful in retrieving their Alpha by force alone if the amount of blood was anything to go by. Stiles’ eyes skated around the clearing finally landing on his target.

They had him tied to a tree with vines, a crown of familiar violet flowers delicately interwoven into his hair, the vibrant color almost shocking against Derek's exsanguinated flesh. Deep gashes oozed blood down his pale chest. Rage bubbled in Stiles’ stomach. How dare they!

“Hey!” He shouted. Multiple pairs of large glittering black eyes settled on him. Faeries looked nothing like Tinker Bell. They were small, sure, but instead had razor sharp teeth, dagger like claws, and a nasty attitude. Stiles much preferred Sprites.

“Stiles?” Scott looked a bit older, most of the baby-like innocence gone from his face. He was covered in black faerie blood. It was matted in his hair and smeared across his cheeks. “Dude, who called you?! Get out of here! These things are _nasty_.”

Stiles held up his right hand and took in a calming breath. When he exhaled, six of the creatures surrounding his best friend burst into flame. He held them tight, his hand clenching as he forced them to burn. When the last one had turned to ash, he lowered his hand. The faeries on the outskirts of their loose circle chattered angrily but kept their distance.

Isaac and Erica worked to pull Derek free from the vines, the wolfsbane burning their flesh. “Stop that.” Stiles said. “You’re causing yourselves unnecessary pain and you aren’t getting anything done.”

“Stiles…”Scott began.

The Witch held a finger to his lips, silencing him. He quickly strode forward, the faerie masses parting like the Red Sea around him. With another wave of his hand, the vines shriveled and burned away. He lowered Derek gently to the ground and pulled the flowers from his hair. One glance at the stricken faces of the werewolves around him had Stiles thinking the worst.

“He’s dead. They killed him. We can't hear his heartbeat anymore.” Isaac was gasping somewhere in the background. Stiles ignored him. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to Derek’s. It was a familiar sensation, one he’d felt before but in reverse.

“ _Vitalum Vitalus_ ,” he whispered. He pressed a soft kiss to Derek’s dead lips and breathed life into him. A moment passed.

Derek sucked in a breath, his eyes creeping open.

“Stiles?” He rasped.

“Hey,” Stiles smiled down at him, “I’m pretty sure I gave you express instructions not to die until I came home.” Stiles laughed gently.

“You said arrows and bullets. You didn’t mention faeries.”

“Yes, those.” Stiles staggered his feet (bringing people back really took it out of him) and faced the creatures.

“Stiles-”

“Be quiet Scott. Let me handle this. Politics aren’t your forte.” Stiles shushed him. He held up his hand and the faeries lurched away from him.

“No no, no more fire. Not if you _behave._ ” He chided. “Hear me, Old Ones. What is your issue with this Pack? You have been here for centuries. Why do you quarrel now?”

“Supreme,” A cool voice called from within the tree line, “you have returned.”

“I have. This Pack is under my protection and that of my Coven. You will cause no more harm.”

The faeries continued their chatter.

“This land is ours.” Stiles felt like he’d been doused with ice water. That voice sent shivers rocketing up his spine.

“You’ve been amicable for so long. I don’t understand the need for conflict.”

“These humans _take_!” The Faerie cried. “And your dogs protect them! We will tolerate it no more.”

Stiles groaned. He hated dealing with shit like this. “Of course. Give me some time to get the Alpha the care he needs. We’ll come to some a sort of truce. On my honor as a Witch.”

“You will trick us not, Supreme.”

“Me? How could I?” He waved for the Betas to get gone. “I assure you. We’ll be back to settle this mess.”

\---

“Lay him down there. I’m going to get started on something to heal those gashes.” Stiles reached into his duffle. “Do you know if Deaton has any herbs in his stores? I’ll replenish his supplies.”

“Yeah, if you give me a list of what you need, I can go and pick it up.” Scott told him. “Derek’s not going to be ready by tonight, Stiles.”

“Of course he will. He’ll be right where he needs to be. I promise. Now go and grab these.” Stiles handed him a slip of paper and sent him on his way.

He brewed Derek a quick cup of tea and sprinkled a bit of powder from his bag into it. He stirred well and handed Derek the cup and sat down next to him on the couch.

“Drink it all. It’ll help you get your strength back.” Stiles told him.

“Thanks.” Derek replied softly. “You brought me back.”

“You’re the Alpha. Beacon Hills needs you. Keep drinking.”

“I’m back!” Scott called.

“That was fast!” Stiles smiled at him.

“I ran. Deaton knew where everything was so here.” He handed Stiles several Ziploc baggies of dried leaves.

“Thanks Scott. Really. I’ll get right on it.” Stiles hopped up and went to work. Scott and Isaac watched in fascination as he grinded up the leaves and stems. He had already laid out a number of bandages and once he steeped the herbs, he soaked them in the liquid.

“Fiona?” Derek called.

“Cancer.” Stiles rattled off as he looked around. When had Derek redecorated? The Loft looked so much nicer. Much more _lived in._ “I dodged her blows until it finally ate her alive. Wasn’t a pretty death.” Stiles pressed a soaked bandage to the Alpha’s wounds ignoring Derek’s hiss at the sting. “My mother’s recipe. They can help even a werewolf heal.”

“Thanks. Feels better already.” Derek slurred. He was already falling asleep. Stiles took the empty teacup from his hands. He lowered Derek’s head back onto the couch and pulled a blanket over him.

“Shh.” Stiles massaged his scalp softly. “Rest.” Derek’s eyes fell shut, his breathing evening out.

“You drugged him.” Peter watched Derek sleep.

“He never sleeps when he’s stressed.” Stiles lifted his chin defiantly.

“The faeries-” Scott began.

“I’ll handle them. Let him sleep. I’ll go into the woods and make sure they leave you alone.” Stiles stood up. “He should be out for at least eight hours, hopefully ten.”

“Oh goody, the cat’s away.” Peter joked. Stiles placed a hand on the beta’s chest, a coy smile on his lips.

“If I come back and he’s been in any way harmed, I’ll burn you alive and trust me, it’ll stick this time.”

Peter’s smile faltered. Stiles’ heartbeat hadn’t stuttered even once.

“I mean it, Peter. That weak little boy is _gone_.” Stiles gave his chest a light pat and disappeared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos (and ask on Tumblr) make me work harder!  
> Hit me up at monroesherlock.tumblr.com!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transmutation: The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter. We're hitting the plot hard now. There should be around eight chapters left.  
> I included some links for you non-AHS people. They're pictures of the characters. And Stiles' nice things.  
> Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine: Transmutation**

_“You may begin wherever you like. Which of the Seven Wonders would you like to attempt first?_ ” _Myrtle Snow sat on the couch, her legs crossed.[Claudia](http://31.media.tumblr.com/86bddfaf964b97b6a07a04f3b8da96ea/tumblr_mwmwqliIsu1rf17y4o1_500.gif) sat next to her, cane held tightly in her hand._

_“I’ll begin with transmutation if that’s alright with you,” Stiles answered carefully. He was so nervous. What if things went wrong? People died trying to perform the Seven Wonders. He didn’t want arrogance to get in his way._

_“Of course, my dear. The best of luck to you. We will begin, now.”_

_Stiles stood stiffly. He took a deep breath and pictured himself behind the couch. When he opened his eyes, he was there. He exhaled, a smile on his face._

_“Check transmutation off the list. Very well done, my dear.” Myrtle applauded him. “Now onto the next ability.”_

_Stiles nodded hesitantly._

_They had only just begun._

_\---_

Stiles came back the next day. Derek was up and moving around though it was clear he was still in pain. He made a note to check the Alpha’s bandages as soon as he got done taking a shower.

He’d appeared in the kitchen dripping black faerie blood all over the tiled floor. There was a crown of ferns and colorful blossoms sitting atop his head.

“You’re looking at the new king of the faeries.” He said smugly. Scott dropped the pan he was holding.

“What happened to the old one?” He asked carefully.

“He spontaneously combusted. That got their attention. I have a stand-in to report to me every two months. I’m totally in control.” Stiles plucked an apple from the bowl on the kitchen table, his dirty fingers smearing black blood all over the rest of the fruit. He took a bite. “I told the rest of the forest creatures to back off. Hung out with some unicorns. It was great.”

“You killed them,” Scott said sadly.

“Not _all_ of them. Just the militant ones. Most faeries are totally cool, dude. You should be happy, no one’s gonna be bothering you for a while.” Stiles tossed the core into the garbage and washed his hands.

He opened the top cabinet and lamented the lack of any nice teas. He’d have to get something from his duffle.

Once he’d grabbed it, he set some water to boil and steeped his tea. He made a cup for Derek as well seeing as they were the only two in the loft that really enjoyed tea.

“You feeling better?” He asked. Derek was watching him from the other side of the room, a frown on his face. Stiles would’ve gone as far as to say he was _pouting_.

“I don’t appreciate being drugged,” Derek said quietly. Stiles made sure to put Derek’s teacup on a saucer like his mother always did for him.

“Let’s not talk about that now. You’ll aggravate your injury.” Stiles held the saucer out to him.

“I’m not drinking that. I’m not drinking anything else you give me.” Derek snapped.

“There’s nothing in this. It’s just tea.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Just take it.”

“No Stiles, we need to talk about this! You can’t just walk in here and take over. _I’m_ the Alpha. This is _my_ territory.” Derek snarled.

“I know! Why do you think I helped you to defend it?! Sheesh! I’m just trying to help you! Just drink the damn tea, Derek!” Stiles shouted right back.

“No! This is my Pack! Not yours!”

Stiles lurched back as if he’d been slapped, the hot tea sloshing over the rim of the cup and onto his hand. He hissed in pain and set it down on the counter. “Oh. Okay. I thought we were on the same team.” He laughed bitterly. “After all, I came all the way out here to fucking help you.”

“Stiles-” Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. “That’s not what I-”

“Fine! So what! I just thought that you were on my side and I was on yours.” He wanted to slap himself for allowing his voice to crack. “I was wrong.”

“Stiles stop-”

“I won’t make that mistake again, Derek.”

“Wait-”

It was too late. Stiles was already gone.

\---

“What are you doing back? Your friend-”

“He doesn’t need me anymore. What’s going on here?” Claudia Stilinski studied her son’s face. Over the years, he’d actually developed a poker face, something she never thought he’d be able to do. Whatever had happened to bring him back to New Orleans, he wasn’t telling anytime soon.

“We’re afraid we have a case of human sacrifice in the Northwest,” [Myrtle ](http://www.gaspargloves.com/news/images/201311/ms_08.jpg)informed him. “Delia and I were going to call you but she insisted we give you some time to rest.” Myrtle had never quite gotten used to calling her sweet Cordelia by the woman’s chosen name. Claudia ignored it for the most part.

“Human sacrifice? What? Why? How?” Stiles rubbed his temples and sat down at his desk. Nan set a tray of cookies in front of him. “Who the fuck is killing people for _sacrifice?_ ”

“We don’t know. All we know is that it’s happening in threes.” Claudia sighed. “This can’t be ignored.”

“No. I agree. This shit is getting on my fucking nerves. Can’t people just get their shit together? I’m going to be grey before I even turn twenty!” Stiles wanted to break down and cry.

“Dear, you look simply dreadful. You know you shouldn’t use transmutation for such long distances. Why don’t you go lie down a spell? We’ll have more in the morning, I’m sure.” Myrtle patted his head, her gloved hands soft.

“No…I should stay. What else do we know? That can’t be everything.”

“The killings are in an isolated location. That leads us to believe we’re dealing with one witch. Possibly two but it’s unlikely.” Claudia continued.

“Well, that’s something. Should make it easier to pinpoint his or her location. We’ll pack tonight-”

“Stiles, the area…It’s Beacon Hills. The sacrifices are happening in Beacon Hills.” She told him gently. “Derek didn’t tell you?”

“Oh, that’s great. Bring him into this. No. He didn’t. What do you fucking want from me?!”

“You will _not_ speak to me that way!” Claudia’s skin flushed angrily.

“Stop whining. You have a duty to this coven. Now it’s time to buck up and do what has to be done. If that boy of yours wants to be rude about it, you’ll have to move on.” Myrtle said in her airy way. “Get your coat. It’s cooler in the Northwest.”

Stiles groaned again. “No. I’m useless around Derek. They need fresh eyes and I’m already jaded on the entire situation. You said I can delegate so that’s what I’ll do. Zoe!” Stiles shouted. The mousy haired girl appeared in the doorway instantly. [Zoe](https://www.google.com/search?q=zoe+american+horror+story&espv=210&es_sm=93&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=JUTwUo2IGuzjsASOz4CYBQ&ved=0CAkQ_AUoAQ&biw=1280&bih=598#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=JKzS04bnyoy7FM%253A%3B7gzO78JNPC3fgM%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252F31.media.tumblr.com%252F32880dad773b5a8d992057dd5c5ab929%252Ftumblr_mtsz8jBiti1qg8ggio1_500.png%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Felliejayden.com%252Ftag%252Famerican-horror-story%252F%3B500%3B600) had dark eyes and ghostly pale skin. She was pretty in a sort of girl-next-door way.

“Grab [Madison](http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131008002350/americanhorrorstory/images/thumb/7/7c/MMontgomery.png/300px-MMontgomery.png) and pack a bag. You’re going to Beacon Hills, California. There’s a witch conducting human sacrifices. Capture her. Bring her back here for trial.” Stiles commanded.

“What? Me and Madison-”

“Put aside your shit. This is about the coven, not about you.” Stiles snapped.

“Well, darling that’s a tad bit hypocritical-”

“Shut up Myrtle! Zoe, go get Madison and go! Someone else might be dying.” He huffed.

“Okay…if you’re sure.”

“I’ve never been surer of anything in my life!”

\---

“You’re behaving like a child,” Claudia said as she ripped open his bedroom curtains.

“Good morning Mother. How are you? Have you had a nice day so far?” Stiles rolled over in his bed and covered his face with a pillow. He waved his finger and the curtains flew closed.

“Enough!” Claudia shouted. “‘When I was a child, I spake as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child: but when I became an adult, _I put away childish things.’”_

“You’re quoting the Bible? To your bisexual son who practices witchcraft? Yeah, mom, that’s not going to work.” He waved her away.

“The point still stands. When you challenged my mother and successfully performed the Seven Wonders, you gave up your childhood. You became a man. It’s time for you to put away childish things and act like one.”

“What do you want from me?!” Stiles shouted right back. “I’ve been an adult since I was _ten years old_! Since you ‘died.’” He let out a bitter laugh. “Died. Right. I took care of _your_ husband. Kept him from drinking himself into the grave to join you. When Scott’s dad left and his mom had to work more, I took care of _him_. Derek can’t run his own life let alone run someone else’s and he wants to yell at _me?_! I don’t deserve this! I don’t deserve any of it!” Stiles smashed his face down into his pillow as hard as he could. Maybe he could suffocate himself.

He felt his mother’s hands pulling at his shoulders but he shrugged her off.

“Just go away. Leave me alone.” He mumbled. He closed his eyes.

“You are supposed to be a Supreme,” Claudia said quietly.

“Yeah well, no one told me being the Supreme would suck so bad. [Fiona](http://31.media.tumblr.com/62f67533b72d890ae6ae31c7e951b63c/tumblr_mw2demCxHT1qbvrvlo1_500.jpg) sure as hell made it look fun.”

“Fiona was a terrible Supreme. She refused to lead us. You, on the other hand, you’ve been doing such a good job. I know we come down hard on you. I know it isn’t exactly fun _or_ fair but it’s what needs to be done. You have to make the hard decisions.” She ran her fingers through his hair. “I’ve let you make too many hard decisions and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. For everything.” She held him tight in her arms and rocked him back and forth. “I care so much for you. I thought I was doing what was best.”

“I know. I know. I shouldn’t have shouted at you. I’m just so stressed-”

“Derek. I know. But you have to let him go. _You have to let him go_.” Stiles nodded against her. She was right. His mom always had a funny way doing that.

\---

 A day passed. Stiles went on as if nothing had ever happened. He headed the house as he always had, solving disputes without complaint.

“A gift for the young Supreme.” The old haggard witch rasped out. Stiles was sure she was missing a few teeth. She pressed a basket of assorted herbs into his arms. “There the best picks from my garden. May they serve you well.”

“Thank you,” Stiles replied politely. “This is a very generous offering.” He handed the basket off to [Queenie](http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130927011229/americanhorrorstory/images/thumb/e/ee/Queenieahs.jpg/300px-Queenieahs.jpg).

It wasn’t uncommon for witches to come from far and wide to bring him gifts. The creatures knew of his Supremacy well before anyone had ever detected it within him. Stiles still saw Sprites sometimes. They mostly kept their distance though sometimes he would wake to find himself not alone.

Another witch stepped forward, bringing him a gift. Everyone seemed to crave his favor as if without it, he would condemn them to the stake. As if. Stiles wasn’t merciless.

“Stiles? Phone for you. It’s Derek Hale.” [Nan](http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131008200822/americanhorrorstory/images/4/4e/01.jpg) appeared beside him, phone outstretched.

“I’m unavailable at the moment,” Stiles whispered, gesturing to his guest.

“He says it’s important. Also, he knows you’re home. He can hear your heartbeat.” Stiles groaned.

“Please direct our guest to the ballroom. We have refreshments available. I’ll only be a moment.” Stiles took the phone. “This is not a good time.”

“Why are there two witches running around my territory?” Derek’s voice came in low and angry.

“You have a witch conducting ritual human sacrifices. I sent some people to check into it.” Stiles grated out.

“This is my territory, Stiles. I don’t like witches. Some warning would’ve been nice.”

Stiles bristled at that. “Well excuse me for being a witch then!” He shouted.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. Will you stop twisting my words!” Derek shouted right back.

“No. You have a _witch_ problem. That means this is my jurisdiction and not yours! Back the fuck off, Derek or I’ll give my girls the o.k. to use force.”

Derek was silent for a few moments before saying, “you wouldn’t fucking dare.”

“I’m the baddest witch in town, babe. Watch me.” Stiles hung up.

“Nan, send our guest away. Looks like I have to go on a short trip.”

“Are you going to start or stop a war from happening?” The girl inquired.

“Depends on what happens when I get there. At this moment. I’m not exactly sure. Either way, I’d win.” Stiles said.

“What’s happened?” Claudia came inside the room as Stiles was tugging on his [jacket](http://www.mycoolcoat.com/mens-fashion/images/black-double-breasted-mens-pea-coat-iuguiguirgi.jpg).

“You were right.” Stiles pulled on his black leather gloves and [Prada sunglasses](http://www.upscalehype.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/Prada-Minimal-Baroque-Sunglasses2.jpg). “I’m going to Beacon Hills but this time I’m doing it on my own terms. I have a box of matches in my pocket and I’m just _dying_ to use them.” Nan handed him his [hat](http://backwoodshorror.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/American-Horror-Story-Coven-5-1.jpg).

“Be careful, darling,” Myrtle warned him. “Facing your man might not be as easy as you think.”

“I know. I’m counting on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check me out at monroesherlock.tumblr.com!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate objects with the power of the mind. This is the most commonly seen power, displayed by many witches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I know I've been away for a while. Life got pretty hectic (and it's going to get hectic again soon with midterms) but I'm managing it.
> 
> Second, not too happy with this chapter. It's a bit of a transition into Beacon Hills. Next chapter should be more interesting. Some nice Derek/Stiles interaction though.

**Chapter Ten: Telekinesis**

_Stiles took a few minutes to come down from his high. ‘You’ve only done one task,’ he told himself, ‘you still have six more to go.’_

_“I’d like to pick your next test if you don’t mind? You can say no of course.” Myrtle suggested. She set an ornate candle holder with a long white candle in front of him. He watched as she lit it. “Telekinesis is my favorite. Should be an ace for you, darling. You’ve always been good at it.”_

_“Of course.” Stiles smoothed down his dress pants. He’d worn his best clothes for this day. He held out his hand and concentrated as hard as he could. It was just like his exercises in Deaton’s office. Just like the exercises with his mother. He was in absolute control. Push and pull. The candle holder began to shake before sliding across the table and into his hand. Stiles lifted it and blew out the flame. One more down. Five more to go._

_“Very nice, darling. Very nice. Excellent control.” Myrtle applauded. “On to the next?”_

_“Yeah.” Stiles breathed. “Let’s go.”_

\---

“Madison’s not picking up,” Queenie told him as she pulled off her sunglasses. “It’s not like her. The girl always has her phone on her.”

“I know.” Stiles agreed hastily. Madison’s phone was practically attached to her hand. “We’ll find her. Zoe too. I brought her hairbrush just in case we need to divine her location.” He’d snagged it from her room just in case as a way to locate the two witches.

Derek wouldn’t dare hurt them (dude was too soft) but Stiles knew there were other creatures in Beacon Hills that might not be so kind. He’d heard rumors of the Alpha Pack lurking around the fringes of the town again. That was the last thing they needed. Deucalion sticking his nose in things was bound to cause problems.

“People are looking at us funny,” Nan complained quietly. She plucked at the brim of her hat nervously.

“Of course they are. You’re two girls wearing all black led by the town’s own prodigal son. This place is small. Believe me, people are going to gawk. I’m surprised their even trying to hide it at this point.” Stiles waved his hand dismissively. “No doubt Derek already knows we’re here. News will have gotten to him quickly.”

“Want me to set up the meet and greet?” Queenie cracked her knuckles as she asked, a small smirk pulling at her lips. “I’ll make sure he plays nice.”

“No. I don’t want you to bust his balls just yet. My mother was right. We should at least _try_ diplomacy first. You and Nan go ahead to the hotel. I’ll meet with Derek myself. If it goes badly, I’ll call.” He grinned at her. “Then, you can have _all the fun you want._ ” Queenie and Nan both beamed at him.

“See you later, boss.” Nan chirped.

Stiles mock saluted both of them before walking away.

\---

He’d heard rumors of Derek finally fixing up his old house and decided to look there first. He appeared just inside the tree line, almost tripping over a tree root.

He heard Madison’s annoying voice well before he saw her.

“You can’t do this! We have rights! We were sent by the Supreme! That trumps any orders from you, _dog breath._ ” She was shrieking.

“Not in Beacon Hills you don’t. This is Hale Pack territory. Now move your ass before I move it for you.” Shit, that was Erica. The two women were standing nose to nose, screaming in each other’s faces. Stiles scanned the area. He could feel at least three more wolves circling them, the Alpha among them. He pursed his lips. How could he get Derek to come out and play? Surely he wouldn’t let Erica do _all_ the talking.

“No _bitch_ in cheap makeup is going to tell me what to do! I mean seriously, just getting in from a hard night’s work much?” Stiles groaned. Madison just couldn’t keep her mouth shut for _once_?

“Why you-” Stiles caught Erica midair, suspending the beta wolf with his power. She floated a few feet off the ground, her legs kicking back and forth as she tried to get her feet back on land.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He warned. “She’s annoying, I know, but she _is_ one of mine.” He glared at the two witches. “I knew I should have told Zoe to do the talking.”

“Gee thanks.” Madison rolled her eyes.

Stiles ignored her. “Now tell me, where’s your Alpha? I know he knows I’m coming. We had a little chat and everything.”

Stiles eyed the tree line, his gaze trained on the halo of red light surrounding the werewolf. “Come out, Derek. I know you’re there. My eyes see _everything_ , remember? Are we gonna talk like equals or are you gonna keep hiding in the bushes?”

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Derek stepped out of the woods. He was wolfed out, claws drawn, and fangs elongated, his red eyes gleaming. Stiles grinned. Now they were getting somewhere.

“Put her down, Stiles.” He growled. Stiles quirked an eyebrow. That certainly wasn’t polite.

He flicked his wrist and sent her flying. Not too hard. He didn’t actually want to hurt her.

Erica scraped herself up off the ground with a snarl. “What the _fuck_? Were you trying to _kill_ me?!”

“Oh please, we’ve seen him do worse. Count your blessings, drama queen. If he wanted to kill you, you’d be dead.” Madison sighed airily as she checked her nails. “So what, are we going after that witch or not?”

“For once, Madison actually has a valid point. Shall we step into you boudoir oh Alpha, sir?” Stiles simpered.

Derek didn’t look impressed. “Fine but those two have to go.” Derek gestured to the two witches standing behind Stiles.

“No can do. They’re with me. If you get to have an entourage, so do I.” Stiles replied primly.

“I have a _Pack._ ” Derek’s eyes were practically smoldering.

“And I have a _Coven_. Take it or leave it, Derek. I go, they go but know that if I walk away now, there’s no turning back. I will find that witch and I will see to it that she or he is taken back to New Orleans for trial. Anyone who gets in my way will be collateral damage. I’m giving you a chance here, a chance to influence how this is going to go.” Stiles pulled his gloves back on. “Or you can keep your pride and hope you don’t get caught in the crossfire. It’s your choice, Derek.”

“He’s not joking,” Zoe said quietly. 

“Not in the least bit.” Madison agreed.

“So what’ll it be?” Stiles held Derek’s gaze, waiting for the older man to falter. He wouldn’t be the one to back down. Not this time.

Derek looked torn. It was clear he wanted things cleaned up as quickly as possible. Too many people were dead already. If more loss of life could be prevented….

“Fine.”

\---

"Human sacrifice is against the law. I have to put a stop to it now or pretty soon we’ll have multiple witches thinking they can get away with it." Stiles opened Derek's top kitchen cabinet. "Where's your tea?" He asked. "You used to keep a good stock. I didn’t bring any with me this time." They were standing in Derek’s apartment as Stiles wanted to talk somewhere with actual _furniture._ Derek had been reluctant to let the two strangers into his home but Stiles had pushed.

"Didn’t feel the need to buy it anymore. No one else around here really likes tea." Derek shrugged. Erica nodded from her place on the couch. Stiles rolled his eyes at her.

"You do." He pointed out. He knew for a fact that Derek enjoyed a number of hot teas.

"The one I liked irritated Erica's nose. I stopped buying it." Stiles could see Derek’s jaw working furiously from his place across the room. Yeesh, he was already uncomfortable and they hadn’t even started negotiations yet.

"Then tell her to get the fuck over it." Stiles snapped. “You used to be stronger than this. _Harder_. Now you’re bending over just because your _subordinate_ told you to? Jesus Derek, have some pride.” Stiles pinched his brow. The room went deadly quiet, the wolves holding their breath. Scott looked desperately like he wanted to say something but Isaac’s hand on his shoulder kept him quiet.

“Will you just _stop_? Jesus. If I’d known this is what you’d become, I would’ve never let you stay in New Orleans. I would’ve dragged your sorry ass back home and made sure you stayed here.” Derek snarled at him.

Stiles grit his teeth and tried to keep himself calm. ‘ _Diplomacy_ ,’ he told himself, ‘ _a Supreme has to know how to use diplomacy. Even with stupid Alphas._ ’ “And what exactly have I _become_ , Derek?” He tried to keep his tone even.

“Throwing Erica, your _friend_ , around like a rag doll? Looking down your nose at me for my decisions? Treating this _pack_ like shit? This used to be your _family,_ Stiles. We used to matter to you. Now? You’re a fucking monster! Hell, you’re _Fiona!_ ” He had no idea when Derek had gotten so close but suddenly they were almost nose to nose, furious energy crackling between them. Stiles could see Derek’s wolf pacing, hackles raised and ready to strike. “You have got to realize, _I’m_ in charge here. This is my territory. If there’s a witch conducting human sacrifices, I will handle it. _Let me handle it._ ”

Stiles sucked in a stabilizing breath and tried to remember he didn’t actually _want_ to hurt Derek. Well, not much at least.

“First of all, I’m the Supreme. I’m in charge _everywhere_.” He began. “Second, if you ever liken me to Fiona Goode again, I will make you _regret it_. Third, it’s a witch. A powerful one. Witches don’t really like werewolves, Derek. He or she won’t hesitate to fuck shit up for you all. Believe it or not, I actually don’t _want_ you to die.”

Derek snorted a laugh. “You sure have a funny way of showing it. You’ve changed, Stiles. And not in a good way. This,” He gestured loosely to Stiles’ figure, “this isn’t you.”

“You’re right. This is who I was meant to be.” Stiles told him quietly. “And I’m sorry if that’s disappointing but this isn’t an easy job. I have to clean up a huge mess okay? And it sucks but I am doing my best. So don’t you _dare_ compare me to Fiona. That woman didn’t give a damn about anyone but herself!” Stiles was shouting by the end of his rant, power sizzling in his palms.

“Stiles…Stiles stop.” Derek wasn’t looking at him anymore. He was staring over Stiles’ shoulder with his hands up in a placating motion. “Just put them down.”

“Put what- aw hell.” Derek’s couch and coffee table were floating a few feet off the ground (werewolves included), held loftily in the air. “Really? You guys couldn’t have said _anything?_ ” He groused at the two witches still planted firmly on the floor.

“We assumed you had it under control oh Supreme one.” Madison chuckled. Stiles fought the urge to throw her out of a window. He lowered the furniture back to the floor.

“Yeah, sorry about that. My powers are tied directly to my emotions so, when I get pissed, shit happens. Sometimes things float. Sometimes they catch fire. Not a big fire though. Manageable.” Stiles shrugged. Derek’s head looked like it was going to explode.

“That’s never happened before,” Zoe said with a confused look on her face. “You’ve never done that before.”

Stiles sighed. “That’s because no one can infuriate me quite like the Alpha of Beacon Hills, himself. This why I need a cup of tea. Keeps me calm. Madison call Nan and tell her to bring some.”

“Not a part of my job description.” Madison countered.

“Oh you’ve got a mouth on you, don’t you?” Peter seemed all too amused by the situation.

“No, she does.” Stiles griped. “ **Madison, do it.** ” Madison drew up stock straight, her hand dialing the number robotically. “I hate to use mind control but sometimes it’s necessary,” Stiles said with a pleased sigh. Derek’s eyebrow twitched in irritation. “What? I don’t see you offering up any solutions to our mutual problem.”

Derek looked contemplative, his eyes raking over Stiles’ face. It was clear he would never get the witch to leave. He’d have to compromise. “Give us a week to look for her.” He said finally. “And then I’ll hand over the reins to you,” Derek said finally.

Stiles pursed his lips and considered the offer. “Fine.” He agreed. “One week and then we move in. You’ll stay out of the way?”

“As long as my Pack doesn’t get hurt.”

“Then you have a deal.” Stiles held out a gloved hand for Derek to shake. Derek took it with a relieved sigh.

“Thank god, I thought you were going to cause more of a problem.”

“Wait, that’s it?” Isaac cried. “I thought you two were going to kill each other.”

“When I went to all that trouble to bring him back to life, no way. We just had to scream at each other like adults.” Stiles shrugged. “I was pissed. Now I’m not. Keep up, honestly.” He turned back to Derek. “Are you going to tell me there’s not any food here either?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, come see me at monroesherlock.tumblr.com


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrokinesis: The ability to control and conjure fire with the power of the mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH it's been awhile hasn't it?! Yeah, sorry guys. Heads up, if you decide to double major, do pick two things that share coursework (like biology and chemistry), not one of the arts and one of the sciences. They have literaly no classes in common.

**Chapter Eleven: Pyrokinesis**

_“You have to feel pyrokinesis in your soul. It’s a dangerous and volatile ability. Difficult to control. You can’t rush it. We need you to be careful.” Claudia placed her hand over his. “We can come back to this one.”_

_“No. I’d rather get it out of the way now.” Stiles took a deep breath and said, “Myrtle, I’m ready.” The older woman nodded gently and set the ornate candle holder in front of him again._

_“This test is not just about power but also control. Fire is easy to call but difficult to contain. Try just lighting the candle and maintaining it. All it takes is a spark.” Myrtle instructed carefully._

_Stiles nodded and held his hand over the over the candle’s wick. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He felt the heat growing in his palms quickly and rushed to stamp it down. No. He couldn’t set the entire table on fire. This wasn’t Deaton’s office. He needed a slow burn, not an inferno._

_“Careful,” Myrtle said softly._

_Stiles closed his fist and willed just the wick to light. He felt a burst of energy and looked down. A flame danced beneath his fingertips, flickering back and forth._

_“Well done. Well done indeed.” Myrtle patted him on the back. “Let’s take a quick breather, shall we? Go sit down and rest for 15 minutes or so.” Stiles agreed with her._

_He plopped down onto the couch next to his mother and asked, “what’s next?”_

_\---_

“Their week’s almost up.” Queenie pulled back the curtains of their hotel room to let a little more light in. Stiles groaned.

“I’m aware.” He brought his teacup to his lips. Nan had gotten him the good stuff (as he knew she would) and he was more than content to stay in and take a day to himself. He didn’t want to think about witches or Alpha Packs or anybody’s bullshit. Let Derek handle the stress if he wanted it so bad. Less work for him. “We made a deal and I intend to honor it. Let them have their time. We’ll step in when it becomes absolutely necessary.” He replied easily. “Who knows? They might save us a little work and kill the witch for us.”

“Ha.” Madison rolled her eyes. “I get the feeling that your boy couldn’t sniff his way out of a wet paper bag let alone find and kill our witch. Besides, doesn’t she have to stand trial and all the jazz?”

Stiles resisted the urge to strangle her. He was sure Fiona would have slit the girl’s throat by now. Maybe he should have let her. “Of course. You’re taking what I say too literally. She’ll stand trial because that is the law. And we abide by the _law_.” Stiles snapped at her. He could feel a headache beginning at his temples. Madison had a way of doing that to him. He tried to focus on the tea.

“Call for you,” Zoe said as she came into the room. She passed him the phone. “It’s a voice I don’t recognize, a woman. She seems a little freaked out.”

Stiles sent her a nod of thanks before pressing the phone to his ear. “Hello? Who is this?” He questioned quickly.

“Stiles? This is Cora, Derek’s sister. We met once before.” She was whispering, voice almost inaudible. Stiles had to strain to hear. He had a quick flash of a pretty face, perfectly arched eyebrows, and audible sarcasm. The girl the Alphas had taken all those years before, Derek’s little sister.

“Yeah, I remember you.” He said. He set his cup down on the nightstand and stood up. If Cora was calling _him_ and not one of the other wolves, something had to be seriously wrong. “Is everything okay? I can barely hear you. What’s happened?” He asked carefully. The girl certainly didn’t sound calm.

“The Alpha Pack. They’re here. Derek’s hurt. He didn’t want me to call you.” It poured out all in a rush. She sounded like she was on the move and Stiles could hear growling in the distance. He was pulling on his coat and striding out the door before he even knew what was happening.

“We’re coming. Where are you, Cora?” He pushed. He waved his hand at Zoe.

“The Loft! They’re here and they’re angry! Stiles-”

“Keep moving, don’t get caught. Give me just a few seconds-”

The girls watched their leader disappear, no smoke, no sound, no evidence that he’d been there at all except for a forgotten cup of tea.

\---

Stiles threw the front door of the loft open with a flick of his wrist. So what if Derek was pissed one of the hinges was broken. He had _rescuing_ to do.

“Deucalion,” He greeted softly, the picture of calm. Barreling in at the Alpha would get him nowhere. Someone like Deucalion? He’d a have to be a bit more strategic. “How are you?” Stiles pulled off his gloves and flexed his long fingers. The room was awash in an eerie red light, the Alpha’s skulking in the corners, their wolves poised and ready to jump him at any given moment. Stiles’ eyes darted from body to body. The big one, the wonder twins, the girl in mad need a pedicure, and finally, the egomaniac. Deucalion stood proudly in the center of the room.

Stiles knew he wasn’t someone that could be reasoned with. He would either have to force the Alphas out of Hale territory or he would have to kill them. Either way, there could be no peace. He rubbed his fingers together, heat building at the tips. This could only end in violence.

His eyes finally landed on the one he came to save. Derek was sprawled out on the floor at the man’s feet, a metal pole sticking out of his back. He groaned in pain, his wolf flickering in and out of Stiles’ sight.

Anger rippled through Stiles in waves, slowly dragging him under. Jesus, Derek had been fucking _impaled_ , the thing going clear through his spine. No wonder he couldn’t move!

“Ah! Look who’s all grown up! The Supreme, here in the flesh. The magical world is all abuzz with the tales of your exploits. How goes the witch hunt?” The man asked casually as if Derek wasn’t bleeding on the floor beneath him.

“Cut the bullshit, Deucalion. Let him go.” Stiles snapped. “I mean it. Back the fuck off before someone goes up in smoke.”

Kali snarled viciously at him and twisted the metal pole deeper into Derek’s back.

“Call her off!” Stiles screamed. “Call her off _now_ , Deucalion! Damn it _stop hurting him_!”

“Easy, Stiles.” Deucalion waved a clawed hand at Kali, effectively ending Derek’s torture for the moment. “You have to understand. I’m building-”

“Do I look like I give a fuck? I don’t need your creepy megalomaniac spiel about how you want to rule the world okay? Been there, done that, got the tee-shirt. Have you even _met_ Peter Hale?” Stiles snapped. “What I want is for you to let him go and get the fuck out of here. I mean it, Deucalion. I will fucking hurt you!” Stiles raised his hand and Kali let out a roar.

“Gonna toss us around, little witch? Think you can scare us like those girls at your grandmother’s precious school?” She tsked, mouth full of fangs and eyes gleaming read.

“I’m not afraid of you.” Stiles shot back. “I was done being afraid of werewolves a long time ago. Just ask Derek.”

“Stiles…get out of here….” Derek groaned from his position on the floor.

 Stiles hated them. Hated them for putting his friend through even more pain. Hated them for thinking they had the _right_ to. Hated them for taunting him. Hated Derek for telling him to run, for trying to sacrifice himself _again-_

“I’m not going to let you hurt any more of my friends.” Stiles wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his lips bloody. His nose was bleeding. That…that was something worth investigating later.

There was a ringing in his ears, an eerie calm settling over him, something he’d felt only once before. His hand moved without warning, his fingers clenched into a fist and Ennis exploded into bright orange flames, his body reduced to ash before a scream could leave his lips. Stiles gestured loosely to the rest of the Alpha Pack, a clear threat. “Do you think this is a fucking _game_ because I don’t have time for that shit. I have a witch to hunt and I need the Alpha of Beacon Hills in working order.”

Deucalion clicked his tongue, his lips pursed. He looked contemplative rather than scared and that shook Stiles even more. Could nothing shake the guy? “I rather liked him.” He finally said. “That was entirely unnecessary, Little Supreme. Such violence, really, it’s a shame.”

“You’re pissing me off. You can either walk out of here or you can crawl. It’s up to you. _Make your choice._ ” Stiles snapped angrily. He could see Cora lurking in the shadows (girl really was a Hale) a look of shock and relief on her face.

“It would seem you’ve left us with few options, quite a tragedy. And here I thought we could be close friends. It would appear there’s nothing left for us here.” Deucalion ushered Kali and the twins to his side.

“Break up with Danny. And Lydia. I catch either of you around them, you’ll be joining your friend in hell.” Stiles hissed at them. “I want you out of Beacon Hills by tonight.”

“Such a demanding little thing, you are. Has all that magic gone to your head already?” Stiles gave the older man a harsh telekinetic shove.

“Beat it, Deucalion. We’re done here.” He snapped.

The Alpha shrugged, completely nonchalant. He smirked at Stiles, placed his hand on Kali’s shoulder and left. Stiles held his breath. He wanted to go after them, make sure they couldn’t come back but Derek…he couldn’t leave.

“You killed him?” Derek slurred sleepily, his eyes fluttering. Stiles could see just a hint of red around his pupil, fading fast. He nodded even though he knew Derek couldn’t see his face and sunk to his knees. They should have been together. He should have been there to protect him. Cora came to his side, a look of worry on his face.

“Ennis is dead. The others ran out of here with their tails between their legs. They shouldn’t be coming back.” He placed a comforting hand on Derek’s forehead and looked him in the eyes as he said, “keep still, okay? I’m gonna try to pull this out so you can heal.” He widened his stance and placed two hands at the base of the metal pole. “Ready? Cora, can you help me? This isn’t something I’d want to use my powers for this. It’s too delicate.” He said. Cora nodded and stepped over so she was facing Stiles, Derek between them. She gripped the top of the pole.

“Let’s do this.”

“Just do it.” Derek groused angrily, his eyelids drooping.

Stiles nodded to her and pulled with all his might, the two of them prying the pipe out of Derek’s spinal cord. Derek dug his teeth into his bottom lip, muffling his scream.

“Shhhh,” Stiles whispered. The pipe clattered to the ground beside them, blood dripping onto the floor. “Cora go boil some water. I’m gonna make a phone call.”

“I can heal on my own, Stiles.”

“Yeah but why do that when you don’t have to. You look like shit. Let me clean you up, okay? No drugs this time.” Stiles laughed awkwardly. “I promise.”

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t mind some pain meds right now.” Derek sighed. Stiles pulled out his phone and saw he had a number of missed calls from Zoe. He frowned.

Stiles dialed her number. “Zoe? What’s up?”

“What the fuck!? I’ve been calling you ever since you left. You just disappeared on us. Madison ran off and now we can’t find her-”

“Breathe. Breathe, Zoe. Just calm down okay? Derek’s was in trouble. I need you to bring my bag of herbs to me. I’ll text you the address.” He said in a rush. “Madison likes to get into trouble. I’m sure she’ll show up on her own.”

“Nan says she can’t hear her anymore. And I have a bad feeling. Something’s wrong.We need you _here._  Can’t you let the wolves handle this one on their own?” Stiles looked down at Derek’s face, his pain apparent.

“Just bring the damn herbs. Bring something of Madison’s with you. We’ll divine her location while we’re here. I can do both.” He said.

“Stiles…” Zoe sighed, “you’ll have to choose eventually. We can’t keep this up.”

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just bring what I asked for. We’ll handle the rest later.” He hung up.

“That didn’t sound good,” Cora said softly as she came back in the room. “I set a pot to boil.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s sweat-slicked hair. “It should only take a few minutes for them to get here. We can wait it out.”

Cora nodded. She watched them with a curious expression.

“I didn’t know you cared for him this way. Whenever I’m around you two, you’re always fighting.” Stiles chuckled.

“I guess that’s just how we are. We fight.” He shrugged. “And I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, come visit me at monroesherlock.tumblr.com  
> I'd love to hear from you!


	12. Divination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Divination: The ability to obtain direct knowledge about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the user's physical senses. This can be activated by just being around a person, focusing on specific tasks, searching for information, and touching objects.

Chapter Twelve: Divination

             

_“Divine for me the location of Supreme Emilia Benson’s crystal heart brooch.” Myrtle said airily. She opened a jar and poured for him a selection of stones. “A piece of all the former Supremes. We can’t make this easy after all.”_

_“Sure you can’t.” Stiles replied wryly. He held his hands out in front of him, drifting and floating over the stones that had been laid before him. He glanced over each of them, his fingers barely grazing their smooth surfaces when one shocked him. He picked it up, its power humming in his palm._

_“Upstairs.” He said shakily. “In the wardrobe in Fiona’s old room. It’s still pinned to her mink fur.”_

_“I do believe that’s correct. Queenie?” Myrtle met the young witch’s eyes. Queenie nodded._

_“And just like that. You’ve demonstrated that you can perform Divination. Well done my boy. Well done, indeed.” Myrtle ruffled his hair. “But let’s not stop now. “We have much more to accomplish.”  
\---_

 

              “Have any of you heard anything from Madison?” Stiles asked when Zoe and Queenie walked through the door, Nan close behind them.

“Not a word. She didn’t come back to the hotel and she hasn’t called. I brought her hairbrush just in case.” Zoe held out the bag of herbs. “These are for your friend. I added some extra stuff to give it a little kick. Speed up the healing process.”

“Well, considering that she does have that rather persistent habit of being deliberately defiant, I’m not entirely surprised. I imagine there’s a very attractive young man involved in her absence.” He shook his head and dug into the bag of herbs. “This is an excellent brew. Thanks, Zoe. You did a really good job. Cora!”

“Yeah?”

“Come on, help me get him into bed and we’ll start the process of getting him all healed up.” Stiles said. He twined his fingers in Derek’s sweat-slicked hair to make sure that the older man was still conscious. “Derek? We’re gonna have to lift you up now, okay?” He said softly. Zoe’s eyebrows flew up, a look of surprise and speculation on her face.

“I’ve never seen you this way before. You’re never this gentle with anyone back at the house.” She crosses her arms and levels him with a knowing stare. The Supremes of the New Orleans Coven have never been known for subtlety.

“What can I say? He brings out the worst in me.” Stiles groaned as he and Cora hoisted Derek up. “Come on, let’s get him to his bedroom. I’ll put the bandages on there.” He told her. They worked together to drag Derek up the stairs and into his bedroom. There, Stiles took his time magicking the bandages and infusing the healing herbs into Derek’s wound. It was not an easy one to heal, even for an alpha werewolf. Cora refused to leave her brother’s side, held his hand through the entire painful process.

Eventually, Derek passed out, exhaustion written all over his face.

“You can fix him right? You can do this?” Cora whispered, her voice hard. “And then you’re going to punish them?”

“It’ll take time but I can heal it.” Stiles taped the last of the bandages down and settled back into his chair. “Don’t worry about the Alpha pack. I’ll handle that mess when Derek is better.”

Cora nodded solemnly and allowed her brother to sleep, finally at peace.

\---

It was later that night when Stiles found himself growing restless in Derek’s loft. He was too warm. It was a dry heat, nothing like the swamps of New Orleans. He was already longing for the magic that surrounded the house to drown out the overwhelming feeling of anxiety suddenly washing over him. He supposed he should probably check on Derek, see if the wound had gotten any better or worse in the time that he’d been away. He wandered back up the stairs and into Derek’s doorway.

\---

“Derek?” Stiles stage whispered. Derek cracked one eye open, a sour look on his face. How late was it? Stiles was standing in the door, his head peeking in. He looked miserable.

              “I thought you wanted me to get some sleep. You shooed everyone else out of here. What’s wrong?” Derek propped himself up on his elbows, a shock of pain shooting through his spine. He tried not to show it but had a feeling, Stiles had seen it anyway.

               “I don’t know what to do. I suddenly feel, I don’t know, lost? I think, I think one of my witches has died and I feel all muddled inside. It’s Madison.” Stiles sighed softly. “I don’t even know why I’m really here. I guess I thought I could talk to you.” He laughed hollowly, his leg moving and Derek’s eyes caught a flash of pale skin.

              “Are you wearing pants?” He asked incredulously easily more awake than before.

              Stiles looked down at himself. He’d been extremely emotionally drained when he’d tucked himself into bed so he’d just dug through Derek’s drawer until he found something suitable to wear. It was a long enough shirt that covered his ass but stopped around mid-thigh. He’d worn less around his home in New Orleans.

              “I’m wearing underwear if that’s what you mean.” Stiles responded. “But it’s too hot in here so I took my sweats off. I didn’t bring any other clothes with me when I came over. Does it bother you because I can go and pick something up.”

              Derek felt his eyebrow twitch but strove to calm himself. He took a deep breath and said, “No, of course not.  What do you need? Why do you think one of your witches is hurt?”

Stiles rubbed the back of his head nervously.  What had he been thinking?

"I'll just go.  Sorry to have woken you up. You’re right. You’re still healing so I should just let you rest." He said quietly.

"No, come on. Something's bothering you. You came in here for a reason. I’m sorry I distracted you." Derek's cheeks were slightly pink, a pinched expression on his face.  He looked Stiles up and down. "Your hair's grown out. I didn’t notice before." He finally said.

"Hm? Yeah. I haven’t had the time to get it cut. I think it's driving my mom a little bit nuts. She doesn't say anything but I wouldn't be surprised if I woke up one morning and suddenly had a buzz cut again. It’d be a shame though. I’m starting to like the little bit of curl." Stiles sat down on the edge of the bed, his right leg tucked under him.

Derek bit his tongue. He'd almost told the younger man that he liked it longer.

"When Erica and Boyd left your pack and you didn't know where they were, how did you feel?" Stiles asks softly. “Did you, did you feel off? Like a part of you was missing and you couldn’t explain why?”

"Is that what you’re feeling now? A sense of foreboding? Stiles, when you became a witch, your senses heightened. You’re connected to them so it’s possible you could feel parts of each individual witch. I get tingles, inklings of danger when one of my pack is out of my sight. It’s normal." Derek offered quietly hoping to ease Stiles’ worries.

"Normally I wouldn't care about it. Madison’s always been a problem case but l...Nan says she can't hear her anymore." Stiles lowered his head. "And that means she's most likely dead or close to dead and I...." he shuddered violently.

"Stiles..." Derek began. "I...I'm sorry. Maybe we can-"

"She's gone Derek.  I know she's gone. I can feel it inside of me like a part’s been torn away. Something’s gone dark and I know I've failed. I’ve failed my coven and every witch alive. I was supposed to protect them, keep them safe and now, I’m officially just as bad a Fiona. You were right.” Stiles puts his head in his hands and sighs. “I don’t know what to do…”

“Stiles-” Derek grabbed his arm and tugged him sharply onto the bed. Stiles pitched forward, his head smacking into Derek’s chest. Derek hoisted him up and looked him square in the eye. “You’re still a _kid._ You’re in college _and_ running a coven and look at you. You’ve done so well. I was-I shouldn’t have said that to you.” Derek groaned. “You’ve been taking care of me this whole time and I keep treating you like shit.”

“Derek-” Stiles settled against his chest and took a deep breath. “I should probably go back to the couch. Wouldn’t want to scare anyone in the morning.”

“Do you actually want to go back to the couch?”

Stiles peered up at him, his eyelashes dark against his flushed cheeks. “Not really but you should be resting and I need to check on my girls. You need to let that wound heal.” Stiles fingered the edge of the bandage lightly. “I should probably change this.”

“Stiles, stop.” Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and leveled Stiles with an annoyed look. “You’re deflecting.”

“And here you are pretending like you don’t even know me.” Stiles laughed gently.

“Stay here. Go to sleep. We can talk more in the morning when both our heads are clear.” Derek laid back down and tugged Stiles along with him, keeping the man’s head on his chest. “Sleep, Stiles.”

Stiles curled fingers into the sheets and closed his eyes. This was better.

\---

 

“So where did you sleep last night? When I got here this morning, I went to wake you up only to discover that _you_ weren’t on the sofa bed like you were supposed to be.” Queenie pursed her lips at him. “Anything you’d like to explain?”

“Nothing you should be concerned about. I just needed to clear my head and Derek was awake. We stayed up talking. I changed his bandages.” Stiles replied airily as he finished buttoning up his shirt. Queenie had grabbed him some extra clothes.

“I hope you kept your pants on at least. We don’t need any more complications on this trip and you getting into it with your boy toy wouldn’t help.” She set a plate in front of him. “I used what I could find in the refrigerator. Tell your lover boy to go grocery shopping.”

“Actually, I’m pretty sure there were no pants involved at all. It was way too hot last night.” Stiles took a bite of his eggs. “These are good. What’d you put in them? Did mom give you some of her spices?”

“No way. You don’t just say something like that and leave it there. What do you mean there were no pants? I thought you and the creepy guy didn’t even like each other and yet, we’re suddenly running to come rescue him and you’re sleeping in his bed with _no pants_ -”

“I never said we didn’t like each other. We have our conflicts but we actually get along pretty well.” Stiles shrugged. “We need to look for Madison today. She takes precedence over everything else. I want her found as soon as possible-”

Stiles stilled, time stalling around him.

“Queenie…Queenie I-” He shoves the plate away and vomits, his stomach emptying itself all over the countertop.

“What the hell-”

“She’s _gone_. I felt her slip away.” He gasped and clutched at his throat. He could feel the razor-sharp wire tearing into his own throat just as it had Madison. “A garrote.”

“I guess someone else wanted to shut her up.” Queenie groaned and rubbed her face. “Damn. That girl-” She slammed her hands down on the table. “I’m gonna go. Gonna tell the others. Don’t go off and do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

“Not sure I’m in a good state to do anything right now.” Stiles continued to heave. Gone. Just like a snap and a piece of him had been torn away and destroyed. He didn’t even fucking like Madison but the ache she left felt like an exposed nerve, vulnerable and throbbing.

“I know who did this.” He whispered to the empty kitchen. There was a darkness slowly closing around Beacon Hills and Stiles knew exactly what the source of it was. Madison was another sacrifice.

He propped himself up and began digging through his bag until he felt his hand lock around the handle of Madison’s hairbrush. His rage fueled him, magic pulsing through his fingers and into the hardwood. “Show me.” He whispered. “Show me where she is.” A haze fell over his vision and suddenly he was in the forest, a large tree stump sitting in front of him. His feet were bare and even in this vision, the leaves crunched beneath him and the wind kissed his cheeks.

Energy flowed around him, pulsing through the air. It reminded him of the swamp, all natural and free. Uncontrollable. He touched the bare wood and fell to his knees. It was like Marie, ancient and powerful. Tainted with darkness. It was dying, he realized and someone was trying to revive it in all the wrong ways.

“What have you done?” He cried. “What have you _done_!?” Repairing something this dangerously delicate was beyond the scope of one witch’s abilities. Beyond the powers of even one Supreme.

The ground around him was soaked in the sacrificial blood people Stiles _knew._

His shock jolted him back into his body, back into the kitchen.

Stiles couldn’t help but weep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://monroesherlock.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me at monroesherlock on tumblr! Teen Wolf and Supernatural ahoy!


End file.
